<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's the voice of love take you higher by Buggaci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418241">Let's the voice of love take you higher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggaci/pseuds/Buggaci'>Buggaci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballet, Ballet Dancer Harry Styles, Ballet Dancer Louis Tomlinson, Ballet Dancer Niall Horan, Captain Niall Horan, Hate to Love, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Niall Horan &amp; Harry Styles Friendship, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggaci/pseuds/Buggaci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Harry decidiu que queria ser um bailarino profissional, ele sabia que não seria fácil. O que ele não esperava é que teria que aguentar o bailarino principal de outra companhia enchendo o saco dele.</p><p>Ou aquele em que Harry quer ser o bailarino principal da sua companhia de dança, mas precisa da ajuda de Louis para tentar chegar lá.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A surpresa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O alarme tocou 5 horas da manhã como todo dia. Harry resmungou procurando o celular na mesa de cabeceira para parar aquele barulho estridente sem conseguir abrir os olhos ainda. Não que fosse mudar muita coisa, já que estava completamente escuro do lado de fora ainda. Ótimo.</p><p>Desligou o despertador antes que tivesse a chance de apertar a opção de soneca. Nunca dava certo quando ele pedia mais 5 minutos de sono para o celular. E não é como se ele não estivesse acostumado também. Acordava antes do sol nascer desde que decidiu que as duas horas de aula de ballet diárias não eram o suficiente e treinava antes de ir para a escola. Isso quando ele tinha 9 anos. </p><p>Mesmo assim, as vezes ele não queria levantar da cama. Naquela manhã de terça feira, fria e chuvosa, principalmente. Reclamou mais uma vez e se obrigou a sentar na pontinha da cama. Ele tinha que ir pro ensaio.</p><p>Foi para o banheiro bagunçando os cachinhos que caíam perto da sua nuca enquanto bocejava meio irritado. Ele sabia que teria que cortar o cabelo para não atrapalhar a apresentação. Conseguia ouvir a voz do coreógrafo perfeitamente repetindo o mantra "isso aqui é ballet e não dança de rua". Que diferença faz uns cachinhos a mais no ballet? </p><p>Tentou lembrar mais uma vez o quão privilegiado ele era de conseguir ter entrado na companhia que ele sempre quis: Royal Ballet em Londres, sua segunda cidade favorita na Inglaterra. Às vezes era difícil focar nisso quando a água do banho gelado batia contra a pele dele. Sugestão do instrutor, porque aparentemente Harry estava disperso demais naquela semana. E era só terça feira.</p><p>O pior é que Harry sabia que o instrutor estava certo. Ele realmente não estava concentrado como deveria e nem sabia o motivo. Nada tinha acontecido para justificar todas as vezes que ele errou o mesmo salto no ensaio do dia anterior. Talvez o banho frio e um copo grande de café realmente fossem ajudar. </p><p>Era até engraçado ver como ele se vestia para sair de casa depois de um banho congelante, já que do lado de fora o inverno britânico estava castigando naquele ano. Essa manhã ele tinha colocado três camadas de blusas e ainda se questionou se deveria ter colocado mais no momento em que abriu a porta do seu prédio e pisou na calçada. </p><p>Harry morava muito perto de uma estação de metrô e ele nunca precisava de carro, porque o transporte público era muito efetivo. Mas naquela manhã que nada parecia certo, ele desejou ter ouvido sua mãe e ter comprado um carro para pelo menos não congelar a ponta do nariz até chegar ao ensaio.</p><p>Assim que sentou no vagão do metrô, plugou o fone de ouvido no seu celular e colocou sua playlist de músicas que gostava secretamente lotada de Lana Del Rey e outras faixas que ele achava que não combinavam com sua tentativa de parecer um badboy o tempo inteiro. Lá no fundo ele sabia que não passava de uma manteiga derretida, mas ninguém precisava saber disso.</p><p>A música nos fones de ouvido só parou quando ele chegou na tão conhecida sala cheia de espelhos. Ele acendeu as luzes, porque era o primeiro a chegar quase sempre e tirou todas as camadas de blusa ficando apenas com a roupa de treino. Deu play no aparelho de som que tinha no canto da sala e tentou se concentrar nos passos para se aquecer antes que o resto das pessoas começassem a chegar.</p><p>— Tô vendo que alguém seguiu a minha recomendação do banho frio— Harry ouviu a voz do instrutor do outro lado da sala no momento em que concluiu a sequência de passos com a perfeição que estava tentando atingir no dia anterior.</p><p>John era um dos instrutores e coreógrafos desde o dia que se aposentou de sua extensa carreira como dançarino principal da academia. Todo mundo queria ter o sucesso que ele teve nos seus anos de ouro, inclusive Harry que já perdia um pouco a esperança de ser alguma coisa a mais do que o primeiro solista. John também era muito admirado pela sua beleza, já que estava na faixa dos 50 anos, mas ainda tinha o porte físico de um bailarino de 20 e tantos anos. Sem contar que os cabelos grisalhos e os olhos verdes não eram nada mal. Não fazia o tipo de Harry, porém ele conseguia entender perfeitamente o que as pessoas diziam.</p><p>— Segui— respondeu com a voz rouca ainda por ser a primeira palavra que falava no dia.</p><p>— Ficou muito melhor do que ontem— John elogiou. Harry só conseguiu sorrir em resposta enquanto tentava recuperar seu fôlego— Hoje eu tenho uma novidade— soltou enigmático.</p><p>— Espero que seja boa— Harry falou com sinceridade.</p><p>— Desde quando as minhas novidades não são boas, Harry?— ele perguntou sorrindo de lado tirando uma risada sofrida do cacheado. </p><p>— Bom, e cadê?— Harry perguntou depois de um pequeno silêncio.</p><p>— O que?</p><p>— A novidade— respondeu balançando os braços para mostrar que a resposta era óbvia.</p><p>— Ah! Não chegou ainda.</p><p>— Não chegou ainda?— falou pausadamente tentando entender. A novidade era um pacote por acaso?</p><p>— É— o instrutor respondeu cruzando os braços e encostando no batente da porta— Agora chega de tentar descobrir o que é e vai ensaiar— falou fingindo irritação. </p><p>— Tá, tá— Harry respondeu balançando a mão no ar com desdém, mas se posicionou no lugar novamente esperando pelo início da música.</p><p>Aos poucos os outros bailarinos da companhia começaram a chegar e John passou a dividir sua atenção com todos eles, voltando para a sala de Harry ocasionalmente. O ensaio estava muito melhor hoje para o alívio do cacheado e ele estava tão focado que tinha até esquecido da novidade super misteriosa de John por um tempo.</p><p>Depois de várias repetições, Harry começou a sentir o suor escorrendo pela sua testa e se jogou no chão de costas para fazer uma pausa e evitar o cansaço antes da hora. A música que tocava agora não era mais a oficial, porque ele estava aperfeiçoando os passos que ainda estavam saindo com dificuldade. Ele tinha colocado uma playlist genérica de treino que tinha no Spotify feita com rock clássicos que contribuíram para o visual de bad boy, apesar de só servirem para ele se concentrar mesmo. Harry não conseguia prestar muita atenção na música que tocava quando ele se concentrava pra valer.</p><p>— Harry?— ele ouviu uma voz chamar pela porta que agora estava fechada. </p><p>— Pode entrar— ele respondeu sem vontade nenhuma de levantar do chão.</p><p>John abriu a porta devagar e riu ao encontrar o rapaz jogado ali com a mão no rosto tampando a claridade. Ele desligou a música e parou em cima de Harry.</p><p>— Já está descansando?— perguntou mais para encher o saco do que como uma repreensão mesmo.</p><p>— Acho que eu preciso de mais um café— Harry respondeu e abriu um olho para encarar o homem ali.</p><p>— Vim te apresentar a novidade— ele falou animado.</p><p>— Ah— o cacheado falou quase numa reclamação, já que teria que ficar de pé de novo.</p><p>— Vem logo— John o apressou esticando uma mão para ajudar o rapaz a se levantar.</p><p>Quando Harry ficou de pé, conseguiu ver a tal novidade parada na porta de entrada da sala com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto e uma postura um tanto tímida. Ele franziu o rosto em estranhamento. Aquele rapaz ali na porta não era uma novidade para ninguém.</p><p>— Acho que você já conhece o Louis— John disse por fim estendendo a mão na direção do rapaz de olhos azuis.</p><p>— Tem alguém que não conhece?— Harry perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha sem entender nada ainda.</p><p>— A minha nova vizinha, que achou que eu era o novo carteiro do prédio, acho que não conhece— o cacheado ouviu um resmungo baixo vindo da porta e franziu a testa. Primeiro: ele esperava que depois de tantos anos na França, Louis tivesse pegado um pouco de sotaque francês, mas ele continuava com aquele forte do norte da Inglaterra. Segundo: foi quase uma decepção para Harry saber que aquele bailarino continuava sendo um arrogante presunçoso que ninguém suportava muito. Era para ele ser um John desta geração, caramba!</p><p>— Harry, prazer— ele se obrigou a dizer levantando a mão em sua direção. Louis não se mexeu para apertá—la deixando o clima do ambiente péssimo, principalmente quando o cacheado teve que recolher a mão.</p><p>— Bom— John disse depois de limpar a garganta numa tentativa de amenizar a tensão— O Louis vai me ajudar com as coisas aqui por enquanto— ele explicou colocando a mão no ombro de Harry— Até eu convencê—lo a dar aula para os mais novos na escola— falou se referindo a escola de ballet que a companhia também administrava. Onde Harry fez grande parte da sua formação na dança antes de ser contratado.</p><p>Harry se limitou a assentir e tentou não ficar irritado ao saber que John estava tentando levar aquele cara para dar aula na sua escola. Ele não era o dançarino principal do Ballet de l'Opéra national de Paris? O que ele estava fazendo em Londres?</p><p>— Eu achei que você iria ficar mais animado com a novidade— John falou assim que Louis pareceu entediado demais e saiu dali. Harry não pode deixar de notar o tom de decepção que ele tinha usado. Ele odiava decepcionar as pessoas.</p><p>— Eu?— perguntou tentando entender o que o mais velho estava arquitetando.</p><p>— Sim!— ele gesticulou com força— Você quer chegar ao posto de bailarino principal e eu te trouxe um para ajudar nas coisas— explicou mais satisfeito ao ver a expressão de Harry ficando menos tensa finalmente entendendo.</p><p>— Ah— o cacheado soltou sem saber como responder. Todo mundo sabia desse seu sonho, mas ele não precisava de ajuda de um rapaz arrogante, muito obrigado. </p><p>— Não faz isso, Harry— John pediu. Por que esse homem tinha que conhecer tanto ele? Harry pensou.</p><p>— Não fazer o que?— se fez de desentendido.</p><p>— Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando.</p><p>— Não sei não, porque se...— começou a tentar enrolar, porém John o interrompeu antes que ele começasse com as mentiras esfarrapadas.</p><p>— Harry, todo mundo percebeu que você não gosto do rapaz e tá tudo bem— ele disse colocando a mão no ombro do mais novo— Mas você não pode deixar uma birra qualquer te atrapalhar a atingir seus objetivos— Harry assentiu contra a sua vontade— Dá uma chance para ele te ensinar o que você quer aprender.</p><p>O cacheado sabia que John estava certo. Ele geralmente estava. Mesmo assim, não queria admitir e ele também sabia que estava sendo teimoso e infantil. Ele daria uma chance no momento em que Louis merecer essa chance. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns segundos. Harry ainda absorvendo as palavras do mais velho que apertou mais uma vez seu braço e começou a se afastar em direção a porta.</p><p>— Você ainda pode se surpreender— ele falou por fim lançando uma piscadela com o olho direito para o mais novo que bufou e riu ligando a música de novo.</p><p>Harry se jogou no chão mais uma vez, já que o tempo que ele tinha reservado para o descanso ainda não tinha acabado. Começou a repassar tudo que eu tinha acabado de acontecer em sua cabeça e, de repente, sua mente viajou até sua versão de 10 anos. Aquele menino que tinha um sorriso fácil e se divertia com qualquer coisa. Sorriu involuntariamente com a lembrança. De todas as pessoas que ele tinha mais medo de decepcionar no mundo, aquele moleque tava no topo da lista. Seu sorriso se desfez com a possibilidade.</p><p>— Será que você pode diminuir um pouco sua música?— ele ouviu aquela voz carregada de sotaque da direção da porta.</p><p>— Ãn?— perguntou levantando e encontrando Louis ali com aquele sorriso irônico de novo.</p><p>— A música— ele repetiu lentamente como se Harry fosse uma criança— Está atrapalhando seus coleguinhas.</p><p>Falou por fim fechando a porta antes que Harry pudesse ter chance de responder qualquer outra coisa. O cacheado reclamou em voz alta e se levantou para abaixar um pouco a música. Ele definitivamente precisava de uma bebida mais tarde.</p><p>(...)</p><p>"SOS: preciso ficar bêbado" </p><p>Harry terminou de digitar a mensagem para o seu melhor amigo. Ele estava recolhendo as suas coisas cansado e suado. Sentiu o celular vibrar enquanto fechava a mochila.</p><p>"Terça feira?" foi a resposta dele.</p><p>"Por favor?" apelou.</p><p>"Você sabe que eu não preciso de muito para aceitar sair para beber" ele leu a resposta rindo. Harry sabia perfeitamente que não precisava de quase nada.</p><p>"Daqui a uma hora no lugar de sempre?"</p><p>"Toma um banho direito, porque só sobrou você aí e eu não quero suor nenhum perto de mim" Harry riu com a resposta e foi para casa para tomar o bendito banho.</p><p>O lugar de sempre era um pub bem antigo que ficava perto da casa dele e de Niall, seu amigo irlandes que tinha entrado na companhia e mudado para Londres. Eles se conheceram quando os dois faziam parte do corpo de balé. O amigo era primeiro artista no momento e não tinha muita vontade de passar disso, já que o que ele gostava de fazer era dançar e de vez em quando ainda conseguia uns solos pequenos. Quando eles descobriram que eram praticamente vizinhos, iam e voltavam juntos dos ensaios e se tornaram melhores amigos tão rápido que Niall não conseguiu nem se sentir sozinho em outro país longe da família e dos amigos. Agora eles não ensaiam mais nos mesmos horários, mas continuavam grudados se encontrando quase todos os dias para jantar e assistir um filme antes de dormir. O plano deles era mudar para um apartamento juntos quando o contrato de locação dos dois acabasse no final daquele mês.</p><p>Harry costumava gostar de se arrumar para sair mesmo que fosse só com o Irlândes naquele pub cheio de gente velha. Aquela noite ele estava tão desanimado que não conseguiu. Ele colocou uma calça jeans justa e uma camiseta branca sem muito esforço, já que iria cobrir tudo com camadas de blusas para aguentar o frio que já estava começando a fazer. Eles ainda estavam em outubro e nem todo mundo sentia tanto frio nessa época. Certamente Harry não era uma dessas pessoas. Ele quase sempre sentia mais frio que o resto. </p><p>—Harry!— foi a primeira coisa que ouviu ao entrar no pub meio escuro e com cheiro de comida caseira e cerveja. Antes de conseguir ver o amigo, ele sentiu os braços dele em volta de seu pescoço o apertando com muito carinho. Esse era o irlandês de cabelo descolorido. Harry obviamente retribuía com a mesma intensidade, porque era impossível olhar pros olhos azuis e inocentes do melhor amigo e não querer proteger ele de todo o mal do mundo.</p><p>— Nini— ele respondeu finalmente.</p><p>— Consegui pegar a nossa mesa— sorriu travesso e apontou a mesa de canto que ficava entre duas janelas e tinha vista para todo o lugar. Os dois gostavam de sentar nela e observar todo mundo de todos os lados. Harry respondeu o sorriso e andaram até lá. </p><p>— O que você vai comer hoje?— Harry perguntou para o amigo enquanto olhava para a lista de opções que serviriam no dia.</p><p>— Acho que eu vou ficar com o clássico— respondeu olhando para o balcão louco para pedir uma cerveja.</p><p>— Hum, fish and chips?— Harry levantou uma sobrancelha em direção ao amigo— Como você está britânico hoje— foi irônico.</p><p>— Hoje eu acordei querendo tomar um chá com leite às 5 da tarde com a rainha— Niall falou revirando os olhos. Estava claro que alguma coisa incomodava o amigo de olhos verdes, mas ele só contaria depois de beber alguns pints daquela cerveja estranha que só Harry gostava.</p><p>— Tá, eu vou querer isso também— falou impaciente.</p><p>— Vou pedir para a Suzy— o irlândes disse se referindo a senhorinha que trabalhava no balcão e na cozinha desde que o lugar tinha sido fundado no século passado. Eles amavam aquela mulher e a comida que ela fazia. </p><p>Harry assistiu o amigo descolorido andar até o balcão e ser abraçado por cima dele pela velhinha mais simpática daquela cidade. Ele sorriu sabendo que seria o próximo quando a comida estivesse pronta. O amigo andou calmamente até a mesa de volta com dois pints de cerveja para eles com um sorriso no rosto, como sempre.</p><p>— Para essa versão do Harry que bebe mesmo sendo semana de apresentação— Niall brincou colocando o copo em frente ao amigo e se sentando. Os dois brindaram batendo os copos antes de tomarem um grande gole da bebida em temperatura ambiente.</p><p>— Me dá um desconto, você sabe que ontem foi um dia difícil— Harry tentou despistar o motivo daquela saída sabendo que seria em vão, porque o amigo o conhecia muito bem já.</p><p>— Claro, Harry— Niall começou fingindo seriedade— Não tem nada a ver com um certo rapaz de olhos-azuis-não-tão-belos-quanto-os-meus— falou como se fosse uma palavra só.</p><p>— Que?— fingiu de desentendido de novo. O cacheado sempre fazia isso e acreditava fielmente que ninguém iria reparar.</p><p>— Ah, Harry, me dê um desconto— o loiro pediu, rindo e virando o resto da cerveja. Ele era bem resistente ao álcool. </p><p>— Niall, eu não sei do que você está falando— Harry tentou mais uma vez.</p><p>— Claro, claro— o amigo falou irônico enquanto se levantava para pegar mais um pint para cada um, mesmo que Harry estivesse só na metade.</p><p>A verdade mesmo é que o rapaz de olhos verdes não sabia muito bem o que estava o incomodando tanto. Ele nunca teve nenhuma desavença direta com Louis, até porque eles nunca competiram por nada. Harry só sentia que não podia confiar naquele bailarino e realmente achava que ele era muito arrogante sem necessidade nenhuma. Isso era um dos piores defeitos em uma pessoa na sua opinião. E era essa desconfiança que dificultava para ele aceitar a ajuda que John propusera. Afinal, o que ele estava fazendo de volta na Inglaterra?</p><p>— O que o John disse?— Niall perguntou tirando Harry de seus pensamentos.</p><p>— Quando?— agora a pergunta era sincera.</p><p>— Chega, Harry— o amigo levantou a sobrancelha para ele de novo— Quando você fez essa cara quando ele te apresentou Louis— explicou fazendo Harry abrir a boca surpreso. Ele era tão previsível assim?</p><p>— Ele— começou, mas se interrompeu pensando exatamente no que ele revelaria para o amigo mesmo sabendo que acabaria contando tudo— Ele disse que eu preciso deixar as birras de lado para alcançar as coisas que eu quero ou algo assim— concluiu fingindo que não era nada demais. Niall riu alto— Que?— perguntou meio ofendido fechando o sorriso pela primeira vez na noite.</p><p>— Ei, não é pra você ficar chateado comigo— o amigo pediu preocupado— Eu ri da resposta dele. Sabia que ele falaria algo assim e eu sabia que você estava incomodado com o baixinho— ele explicou e foi a vez de Harry rir com o "baixinho".</p><p>— Eu só queria entender o que ele está fazendo aqui antes de aceitar todos os conselhos dele.</p><p>— Ué, por que?— Niall perguntou evidenciando a confusão com seus olhos.</p><p>— Porque, Niall— falou devagar— Como eu posso confiar nele para me ajudar a ser a porra de um bailarino principal se o cara não é mais um?— disse terminando o primeiro copo de cerveja já partindo para o segundo.</p><p>— Harry, independente do que tenha acontecido para ele desistir, ele chegou lá— argumentou.</p><p>O cacheado abriu a boca duas vezes para tentar contra argumentar com o amigo, mas não conseguiu formular uma frase que fizesse sentido. O maldito tinha razão e, ao julgar pela sobrancelha levantada de forma provocativa, ele sabia disso.</p><p>— Harry!— eles ouviram uma voz atrás da mesa salvando Harry de pensar no que Niall tinha dito a ele.</p><p>— Suzy!— ele respondeu no mesmo tom empolgado e se levantou para poder abraçar aquela senhora incrível.</p><p>— Vocês não andam vindo aqui na frequência que eu gostaria— ela repreendeu os amigos enquanto colocava os pratos na mesa e se virava para abraçar o rapaz de olhos verdes.</p><p>— Ah, Suzy, você sabe que a nossa vida é muito agitada— o loiro respondeu ironicamente.</p><p>— E a gente veio aqui dois dias atrás— o cacheado se defendeu ainda abraçando a mulher.</p><p>— A frequência que eu gostaria— ela começou a explicação deixando Harry ir depois de um aperto carinhoso na bochecha— é o tempo inteiro— ela concluiu rindo.</p><p>— Você sabe que eu adoraria comer a sua comida em todas as refeições— o irlandes assegurou.</p><p>— Eu sei, meu bem. Eu entendo que vocês não podem vir aqui todos os dias e espero que ensaiem bastante mesmo, porque eu já comprei os ingressos para as duas próximas apresentações.</p><p>— Uau, Suzy— Harry disse mostrando suas covinhas tímido de repente— Não preciso de mais essa pressão— falou em tom de brincadeira, mas não podia ter sido mais sincero.</p><p>— Que isso— ela disse abanando o ar— Eu iria adorar até mesmo se vocês dois caírem no meio do ato.</p><p>— Bate na madeira, mulher— Niall disse desesperado com a boca cheia de comida.</p><p>— Eu não preciso, porque os dois são incríveis— falou com muito carinho. Ela teve a oportunidade de vê—los crescendo dentro da companhia e fora dela também. Era impossível não ficar orgulhosa.</p><p>As bochechas de Harry ficaram vermelhas no momento em que as palavras de Suzy o atingiram. Ele sempre ficava muito tímido quando as pessoas elogiavam sua habilidade. Talvez porque ele mesmo não concordasse, talvez só porque ele não sabia como receber elogios. Ou talvez uma mistura das duas coisas.</p><p>— Preciso voltar pra cozinha e vocês precisam relaxar, mas não se esqueçam de me dar um beijo na hora que estiverem indo embora— ela disse colocando a mão no braço dos dois amigos e sorrindo.</p><p>— Pode deixar, Suzy— Harry respondeu com aquele sorriso charmoso. Ela assentiu e saiu dali.</p><p>— Não pense que eu esqueci que eu tenho razão— Niall disse assim que Harry colocou a primeira garfada de comida na boca.</p><p>— Tá— Harry admitiu finalmente— Mas e-</p><p>— Lá vem— o amigo o interrompeu.</p><p>— É uma condição importante— ele explicou.</p><p>— Claro que é— o loiro revirou os olhos.</p><p>— É sério, Niall! Eu vou ouvir o que ele tem pra me dizer no momento em que eu descobrir o que aconteceu.</p><p>— Harry! Isso é coisa dele! Só aceita a ajuda e fica calado.</p><p>— Mas— Harry começou.</p><p>— Mas nada, fica quieto e come— Niall o interrompeu mais uma vez fazendo Harry rir de novo. </p><p>Os dois sabiam que ia ser difícil para o cacheado abaixar a guarda e ouvir o que Louis tinha para dizer. Entretanto, Niall sabia que ele iria conseguir em algum momento, porque Harry sempre era assim! Ele sempre tinha vários muros no momento em que conhecia alguém novo e relutava em admitir que não queria ter até que, de repente, ele se soltava. Tinha sido assim com Niall, com John e até com a Suzy, mas o loiro sabia que no final sempre valia a pena, porque Harry era uma pessoa incrível e todo mundo que tinha a paciência para esperar o tempo dele jamais se arrependia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Maldito braço</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Seguinte— John estava conversando com Harry enquanto ele colocava o figurino na apresentação daquela sexta. A semana tinha passado bem rápido depois da saída com o Niall e o cacheado ainda não tinha conseguido gostar do bailarino de olhos azuis— Eu odeio ter que colocar mais pressão em você.</p><p>— Mas vai fazer isso agora mesmo— Harry cortou o instrutor com a voz abafada pela camisa que colocava.</p><p>— Vou, me escuta— John falou devagar para tentar abrir a cabeça do bailarino— Eu não deveria contar isso para ninguém, mas eu realmente confio no seu potencial, Harry.</p><p>— Não sei se deveria— Harry falou baixo o suficiente para que John não ouvisse. Ou achou que tinha falado.</p><p>— Me deixa falar, Harry— John foi um pouco mais enfático. Ele sabia que o mais novo estava nervoso e, por isso, não conseguia parar de falar, mas o assunto era sério.</p><p>— Desculpa, pode falar.</p><p>— O pessoal da companhia— disse se referindo a quem administrava e aos que doavam grandes quantidades de dinheiro— Quer fazer uma sessão nova e curta para um teste. Eu não sei exatamente todos os detalhes ainda, mas eles querem alguma coisa inédita e o que eu sei é que eles não escolheram um nome para o personagem principal ainda.</p><p>— E o pessoal vai assistir hoje para escolher?— Harry perguntou tentando não deixar o nervosismo e a expectativa transparecer na sua voz.</p><p>— Na mosca— John falou sorrindo para o cacheado que tinha aberto a porta com o figurino devidamente vestido.</p><p>— Isso quer dizer que...?</p><p>— Que você tem uma chance de ser o bailarino principal em alguma coisa, Harry!— ele falou como se fosse óbvio.</p><p>— E por que eu teria chance?— Harry perguntou desanimado.</p><p>— Por que você não teria?— John devolveu a pergunta.</p><p>— Err... deixa eu ver?— ele começou sarcástico— Por que eles vão poder assistir a Bethany e o Nick em toda a sua glória?— perguntou retoricamente citando os dois bailarinos principais da companhia.</p><p>— Exatamente, Harry.</p><p>— Exatamente?— o cacheado ficou confuso.</p><p>— É! Eles não vão cansar os dois com uma experiência— a expressão de Harry mudou quando ele entendeu o que o mais velho queria dizer.</p><p>— Ah— foi o que conseguiu dizer, mas tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.</p><p>— Isso— John piscou para ele— E TALVEZ eu tenha alguma influência na decisão deles ou talvez não se essa conversa sair daqui.</p><p>— Entendido— Harry assentiu animado.</p><p>— É claro que os bailarinos têm que fazer a sua parte e impressionar os velhos.</p><p>— Claro.</p><p>— Estamos entendidos então?— perguntou sorrindo de lado.</p><p>— Estamos— Harry concordou.</p><p>— Então eu quero ver o seu braço levantando antes da pirueta como eu te ensinei a semana inteira.</p><p>— Você vai ver a melhor pirueta da sua vida.</p><p>— Era isso que eu queria ouvir, eu acho— John disse e saiu dali deixando Harry sozinho. Ou quase.</p><p>— Quero muito ver isso— uma voz chamou a atenção de Harry que estava sentado com a cabeça baixa tentando controlar a ansiedade.</p><p>— Hum?— perguntou confuso levantando a cabeça e encontrando Louis encostado em um dos pilares de metal ali com os braços cruzados. Ele estava sempre com os braços cruzados.</p><p>— A melhor pirueta da sua vida— ele explicou num tom meio zombeteiro.</p><p>— Ah— Harry soltou sem muita energia para discutir com o garoto agora.</p><p>— Não, sério— o rapaz de olhos azuis falou depois de uns segundos de silêncio.</p><p>— O que, Louis?— Harry perguntou um pouco impaciente. Por que ele não podia só falar logo o que queria e deixar Harry em paz?</p><p>— A pirueta— Louis respondeu como se fosse óbvio— Apesar de eu achar esse termo péssimo, eu quero ver você conseguir— ele concluiu. Harry encarou os olhos azuis com intensidade tentando achar qualquer traço de sarcasmo que geralmente estava presente quando Louis falava qualquer coisa para ele. Daquela vez não tinha... nada? Ele estava falando sério?</p><p>— Er... valeu? Eu acho— Harry respondeu incerto e um pouco desacreditado ainda.</p><p>— Boa sorte, campeão— Louis falou como uma despedida— Você entra em 10, não esquece do maldito braço— advertiu antes de sair do ambiente deixando Harry voltar a se concentrar na respiração.</p><p>Claro que ele tentou ao máximo focar no ar entrando e saindo de seus pulmões, mas aquela reação de Louis tinha sido tão estranha que tudo que o cacheado conseguia pensar era: 1) Como ele sabia que aquela apresentação era importante? 2) Como ele sabia do lance do braço antes de Harry girar e 3) Por que ele veio até aqui pra falar só isso? </p><p>Harry sabia que perder um tempo precioso de concentração pensando nisso era inútil. Ele só não conseguia evitar que os pensamentos se formassem um seguido do outro sem descanso.</p><p>—Harry, você entra em 2— a assistente de palco alertou o bailarino o tirando de seus devaneios. Agora ele tinha que focar ali na apresentação. Sorte que isso era uma coisa que ele fazia direto e sabia muito bem disso. Por isso, ele foi até a lateral do palco, colocou um sorriso falso, porém encantador, no rosto e esperou o sinal da assistente para entrar conforme a coreografia mandava. </p><p>Enquanto a música tocava, sua mente contava 1 2 3 para não se perder no ritmo. Era impressionante como parecia que o tempo que ele demorava para entrar em cena era enorme, mas depois que ele começava a dançar tudo era tão rápido. Mal dava tempo de aproveitar a sensação de ter uma plateia encantada pelo que ele estava fazendo ali.</p><p>O momento de encerrar seu solo estava chegando. Harry tinha certeza que iria ter mais tempo para poder se concentrar nisso, mas aparentemente não. Ele podia sentir John prendendo a respiração na hora em que ele estava se preparando para fazer a pirueta ou seja lá como Louis preferia chamar. Por que ele estava pensando no baixinho metido agora? FOCA NO MALDITO BRAÇO, uma voz gritou na mente do cacheado bem a tempo de fazer com ele terminasse o movimento com muita leveza e perfeição. Mais difícil do que lembrar de levantar o braço direito, foi não comemorar depois, porque ele ainda tinha que finalizar o que estava fazendo.</p><p>Assim que ele terminou o solo e fez mais dois números com o grupo, incluindo Niall que sorriu pra ele mostrando todos os dentes contente com o solo do amigo, Harry saiu do palco e deu de cara com Louis parado ali perto de onde eles se trocavam. Obviamente, os braços do menor estavam cruzados, mas dessa vez, ao invés do sorriso debochado que Louis sempre tinha no rosto, Harry encontrou um sorriso sincero e nada de sarcasmo nos olhos azuis. Tinha algo muito estranho acontecendo e o cacheado não sabia ainda o que era.</p><p>Harry estava trocando de roupa mais uma vez quando sentiu um peso se jogando em cima dele. Niall às vezes não parecia ter muita noção da sua força. O cacheado riu mesmo assim sentindo os braços do irlândes passando pelos seus ombros.</p><p>— Niall, eu tô tentando colocar uma roupa aqui— brincou.</p><p>— Eu sei, mas você foi tão incrível hoje que eu precisava te contar isso logo— ele respondeu com tanta sinceridade que fez as bochechas de Harry corarem com mais intensidade que o normal.</p><p>— Valeu— ele agradeceu baixinho finalmente devolvendo o abraço.</p><p>— É sério— Niall enfatizou.</p><p>— Eu consegui acertar meu braço dessa vez— ele tentou justificar sua performance para poder diminuir o constrangimento com o elogio.</p><p>— Não importa o que você fez, Haz! Só aceita que você foi incrível— o amigo brigou um pouco frustrado.</p><p>— Tá, valeu— Harry respondeu ainda incerto.</p><p>— Não foi a resposta perfeita, mas foi melhor— Niall falou mostrando a língua.</p><p>— Deixa eu me trocar logo para gente poder voltar para casa— o cacheado pediu mostrando a camiseta que ele segurava. O loiro liberou os ombros do amigo e começou a recolher os pertences dele ali para agilizar.</p><p>— Harry, uma palavrinha?— John pediu aparecendo só com a cabeça atrás do biombo que Harry usava para se trocar.</p><p>— Aham— ele respondeu terminando de amarrar o cadarço do seu all star. Olhou para Niall pedindo silenciosamente para o amigo esperar por ele. Eles se conheciam tão bem que chegava a ser assustador o quanto eles conseguiam se comunicar sem dizer uma palavra. O loiro só concordou com a cabeça e lançou um dos seus sorrisos que diziam "boa sorte".</p><p>O cacheado andou pelo corredor do backstage até encontrar John de pé ao lado de Louis e os três velhos que resolviam as questões da companhia. O coração dele acelerou no mesmo momento, porque isso poderia significar uma coisa muito boa ou uma muito ruim e ele não estava preparado para nenhuma das opções.</p><p>— Oi— Harry cumprimentou a todos com timidez.</p><p>— Harry!— uma senhora muito bem arrumada e com um perfume de velha rica como Harry e Niall chamavam— Você estava magnífico hoje, querido! </p><p>— Obrigado— ele respondeu sorrindo se lembrando de aceitar os elogios e não justificá-los. John piscou discretamente com o olho esquerdo tentando mostrar para o cacheado que estava tudo bem.</p><p>— Você deve ter ouvido os boatos de que estamos querendo testar uma coisa nova— outro velho começou. Harry queria muito lembrar os nomes deles, já que eles pareciam conhecê-lo bem, mas sua mente não estava cooperando.</p><p>— Ouvi sim, senhor— optou pelo "senhor" para evitar o deslize dos nomes.</p><p>— Pois bem, eles são reais. A companhia decidiu que entre essa e a sessão do natal tem muito tempo sem nada, porém não é tempo suficiente para uma apresentação muito longa— ele fez uma pausa para ver se Harry estava acompanhando. O mais novo concordou com a cabeça sinalizando que ele poderia continuar— Então, nós pensamos em uma coisa curta e autoral para se destacar e atrair mais público. </p><p>— Acho a ideia muito boa— Harry comentou sem saber muito bem o que falar. Eles podiam acabar com todo o suspense logo.</p><p>— Você, meu jovem, estaria disposto a ser o bailarino principal dessa pequena experiência?— a senhora perguntou colocando a mão em seu ombro. Harry sorriu com os olhos brilhando. FINALMENTE.</p><p>— Seria uma honra, senhora!</p><p>— Maravilhoso!— ela exclamou animada juntando as duas mãos.</p><p>— Não se esqueça de que isso é uma experiência em todos os sentidos— o terceiro velho falou encarando Harry com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ele sabia muito bem que aquilo era um teste para ele.</p><p>— Não vou me esquecer— respondeu sério novamente, mas ainda sorrindo por dentro.</p><p>— Louis pode te dar mais detalhes do que ele tem pensado depois— John disse cautelosamente. O que Louis tinha a ver com isso agora? </p><p>— Ah, ok...?— Harry falou em tom de dúvida.</p><p>— Ele vai ser o autor— John explicou levantando uma sobrancelha para o mais novo.</p><p>— Entendi— ele respondeu tentando não deixar a decepção transparecer. Isso significava que ele não só teria que passar mais tempo com o baixinho como também teria que seguir suas ordens. </p><p>— Vai ser um prazer trabalhar com você— Louis finalmente disse colocando uma mão no ombro do rapaz também. O sorriso sarcástico tinha voltado para seu rosto e Harry teve que se controlar muito para não se esquivar do toque do mais velho. </p><p>Não confiando na sua capacidade de falar agora, o cacheado só lançou um sorriso completamente profissional para o colega, agradeceu mais uma vez e se retirou pedindo desculpas, mas ele tinha alguém esperando. Quando saiu da linha de visão do grupo quase correu para encontrar o irlândes.</p><p>— Jesus, Harry! Isso demorou demais!— Niall perguntou levantando de uma cadeira que tinha perdida por ali.</p><p>— Desculpa, desculpa— Harry pediu, colocando a alça da mochila no ombro e andando com o amigo para fora do teatro.</p><p>— Tudo bem, eu fiquei morrendo de ansiedade.</p><p>— Eu vou fazer um papel principal— Harry soltou assim que eles pisaram na calçada.</p><p>— O QUE?— Niall gritou fazendo o amigo rir.</p><p>— Exatamente o que você ouviu, meu caro.</p><p>— Meu Deus! Como?</p><p>— Aqueles boatos de que a companhia ia inventar alguma loucura estavam certos— ele explicou— Vai ser uma apresentação curta entre essa e a do natal.</p><p>— Curta ou não é uma oportunidade incrível!— Niall falou abraçando o amigo pelos ombros enquanto eles andavam até a estação de metro.</p><p>— Só tem um problema.</p><p>— Quando você tá envolvido, sempre tem um— o loiro falou.</p><p>— Ouch, Nini— Harry respondeu sentido.</p><p>— Você sabe que é verdade— se defendeu.</p><p>— Eu sei— Harry respondeu com a cabeça baixa.</p><p>— Qual é o problema?— Niall tentou voltar o foco da conversa.</p><p>— Louis que vai fazer tudo.</p><p>— E isso seria um problema por que...?</p><p>— Como assim, Niall? Eu vou ter que ficar o dia inteiro ouvindo ordens daquele baixinho rabugento— o amigo gargalhou ao ouvir os adjetivos que Harry tinha usado.</p><p>— É, eu deveria ter previsto essa— ele falou quando conseguiu recuperar o fôlego das risadas.</p><p>— Parece que ele veio para cá só pra me encher o saco— Harry reclamou.</p><p>— Claro, claro. Até porque o mundo gira em torno de você mesmo, tinha esquecido— Niall zombou.</p><p>— Você tá querendo me deixar triste hoje mesmo, hein?— o cacheado perguntou começando a ficar ofendido. Ele sabia que o loiro tinha razão, mas não precisava ficar rindo da cara dele.</p><p>— Desculpa, Haz— o loiro pediu sabendo que estava pegando pesado. Ele só queria que o amigo entendesse que Louis não tinha nada contra ele e que tudo coisa da cabeça que não parava de pensar demais do amigo.</p><p>— Tá tudo bem— Harry respondeu sorrindo com sinceridade para Niall.</p><p>— Você sabe que essa tensão está se acumulando, né?— Niall perguntou olhando para o amigo de forma sugestiva.</p><p>— O que você tá pensando, loiro desbotado?— Harry perguntou.</p><p>— Estou dizendo que uma hora essa tensão vai ter que ser liberada.</p><p>— Estou ouvindo— falou ainda sem entender.</p><p>— E vai ser aí que vocês vão se pegar loucamente— Harry engasgou com a resposta do amigo. </p><p>A essa altura eles já estavam passando pela catraca para entrar no metro e ir para casa finalmente. Harry chamou a atenção de todas as pessoas que passavam por ali no momento que olharam para eles para se certificar de que estava tudo bem com os dois.</p><p>— Você surtou— respondeu.</p><p>— Veremos— Niall falou mostrando todos os dentes para o amigo com um sorriso brincalhão.</p><p>— Você vai ver— Harry respondeu revirando os olhos sabendo que o amigo estava louco.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. O começo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry acordou com medo de ir ao ensaio naquela segunda-feira. Claro que Louis não deve ter tido tempo de criar toda a apresentação e muita coisa ainda iria mudar, mas com certeza já iria ter alguma coisa pronta para ele. E quem definitivamente não estava pronto era Harry.<br/>
Apesar das reclamações em voz alta, o cacheado levantou e seguiu sua rotina diária até o estúdio. Quando Harry abriu a porta principal, percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada, já que as luzes, que ele costumava acender por ser o primeiro chegar, já estavam acesas. Aquele baixinho ainda iria tirá-lo do sério.<br/>
— Bom dia— o cacheado resmungou quando chegou até a maior sala e encontrou Louis de pé ao lado do aparelho de som. Com os braços cruzados, obviamente.<br/>
— Bom dia— ele respondeu com o sorriso sarcástico de sempre sem descruzar os braços.<br/>
Harry decidiu que ainda era cedo demais para ter uma conversa decente. Com qualquer pessoa, claro. Ele não estava evitando conversar com Louis. Longe disso. Por isso, ele tirou toda aquela camada de blusas e as dobrou por cima da sua mochila e sentou no chão com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos esperando que todo mundo chegasse.<br/>
— Você tá com sono, cacheado?— Harry assustou com a voz de Louis que agora estava perto demais dele.<br/>
— Não é óbvio?— perguntou rude. Harry nunca era rude com ninguém. Mas ele teve que ser agora, afinal, o baixinho o acordou, certo?<br/>
— Ui, alguém fica irritado quando está com sono, entendi— Louis disse e Harry finalmente levantou a cabeça notando que o outro tinha se sentado perto dele.<br/>
— É, acho que sim— ele decidiu amenizar o tom de voz e ficar mais amigável. Ou tentar.<br/>
— Olha— Louis começou focando seus olhos azuis nos de Harry— Eu sei que você não vai muito com a minha cara e eu sei muito bem como o mundo do ballet pode ser competitivo.<br/>
— Eu nã— Harry tentou dizer, mas foi interrompido por Louis que levantou a mão pedindo que ele esperasse.<br/>
— Mas eu queria que você soubesse que eu não estou aqui para te prejudicar. Eu quero te ajudar a liberar todo esse talento que eu sei que você está escondendo aí.<br/>
Ele concluiu e Harry só conseguiu abrir a boca em formato de ‘O’ chocado com a fala do colega. De onde aquilo tinha vindo? Parecia que Louis estava o observando melhor do que Harry acreditava. Isso era bom?<br/>
— Você tá querendo dizer que eu não sou talentoso agora?— Harry só conseguiu responder com um leve ataque ainda sem saber como reagir. Louis revirou o olho antes de responder.<br/>
— Não, Harry. Eu estou querendo dizer que eu sei que você tem muita coisa aí guardada e que não deixou ninguém ver ainda.<br/>
— Eu não tenho nada guardado— respondeu na defensiva— Sempre me entrego 100% nas apresentações— Louis revirou o olho mais uma vez. “Que arrogante!” Harry pensou.<br/>
— Tudo bem, então— Louis não quis discutir com o cacheado. Normalmente ele o faria, mas algo naquele rapaz de olhos verdes deixava o coração de Louis mais derretido. Ele odiava essa sensação.<br/>
— Tá, desculpa— Harry pediu, porque sabia que estava sendo um arrogante de merda também e ele não costumava ser.<br/>
— Sem problemas, Harry— Louis respondeu com sinceridade sorrindo levemente.<br/>
O silêncio voltou a reinar entre eles e Harry amaldiçoou todos os seus colegas mais uma vez por sempre estarem atrasados. Por mais que Harry sempre dizia não se importar com o silêncio, lá no fundo ele sabia que era mentira, por isso, era tão importante jantar e passar o resto do dia com Niall. Sua mente rodava enquanto ele tentava procurar alguma coisa para falar e que não o fizesse soar como um completo babaca de novo.<br/>
— Então?— ele começou sem ter formulado nada muito concreto. Louis arrumou sua postura parecendo feliz com a interação.<br/>
— O que?<br/>
— O que você tá pensando em fazer?— Harry perguntou usando o tom de voz mais simpático que conseguiu.<br/>
— Com a apresentação?<br/>
— Uhum— confirmou balançando a cabeça ainda sonolento.<br/>
— Bom, acho que John não vai se importar se eu te contar algumas coisas já— ele respondeu ponderando o que ele poderia falar ou não— Claro que eu não terminei nem metade e acho que vamos ter que passar por muitas correções ainda e—<br/>
— Louis— Harry chamou o mais velho— Você tá falando demais— explicou rindo da expressão do rapaz. Era engraçado ver que Louis também podia ser inseguro por trás de toda essa arrogância.<br/>
— Ah, é, desculpa— ele pediu coçando a nuca. Harry sorriu, porque ele também fazia a mesma coisa quando estava nervoso. Não que ele estivesse a simpatizar com o garoto. Ele ainda o achava arrogante— Basicamente, eu tava pensando em uma coisa meio lago dos cisnes encontra marte.<br/>
— Hum, continua— o mais novo pediu franzindo o nariz como sempre fazia quando estava confuso. Louis se amaldiçoou por ter prestado atenção até nisso.<br/>
— A ideia da companhia é atrair um público mais jovem para as apresentações também, então eu pensei: por que não pegar um clássico e trazer ele pra um universo diferente? Talvez a gente consiga até incluir umas músicas mais modernas no meio, instrumentais, claro, mas desse século para variar um pouco— falou tudo muito rápido cruzando os braços como se estivesse se protegendo do que o rapaz de olhos verdes iria responder. Harry ficou quieto por alguns segundos absorvendo tudo que havia escutado.<br/>
— Eu acho que pode funcionar— ele falou finalmente sorriu com sinceridade fazendo Louis soltar o ar que nem sabia que estava prendendo.<br/>
— Você acha?— ele perguntou tão baixo que Harry até achou que tinha ouvido alguma coisa. Ele nunca tinha visto os olhos azuis tão vulneráveis quanto naquele momento. Não que Harry tenha prestado muita atenção nos olhos de Louis para saber quais emoções ele mostrava com frequência. E ele não queria admitir, mas o mais velho parecia precisar de um abraço e seu coração doeu um pouco por não saber como fazer isso.<br/>
— Acho! Eu sei que você vai ter uma trabalhinho para conseguir fazer de um jeito que a companhia aprove, porque eles são velhos— Louis riu um pouco fazendo Harry ficar mais tranquilo— Mas a ideia é muito boa e eles vão ter que aprovar.<br/>
— Eu preciso disso— Louis falou mais uma vez naquele tom de voz super baixo.<br/>
— Precisa?— Harry perguntou curioso.<br/>
— É, Harry. Eu sei que você não é nada ingênuo apesar de ter essa cara de criança— o tom sarcástico tinha voltado para o desprazer do cacheado.<br/>
— É um teste, né?— perguntou mesmo que talvez ele ainda não estivesse preparado para ouvir a resposta.<br/>
— Eu tinha esperanças que eles estivessem me oferecendo isso só porque confiavam no meu potencial, mas aí eu vi que te chamaram também— falou fazendo as sobrancelhas de Harry franzir com certa irritação.<br/>
— Quer dizer que eles não poderiam ter me convidado pelo meu potencial?— seu tom de voz era baixo como sempre quando ele estava incomodado.<br/>
— Não, Harry! Por que você sempre distorce tudo que eu falo?— Louis respondeu derrotado. Por que Harry o odiava tanto?<br/>
— Deixa pra lá, Louis— ele falou voltando a apoiar a testa no joelho tentando fingir que não estava mais irritado. Com sorte, as pessoas começaram a chegar naquele momento, não deixando o silêncio ficar ensurdecedor.<br/>
— Bom dia, meu bailarino favorito— John disse abraçando Harry pelo pescoço. Claro que ele tinha percebido que tinha alguma coisa errada. Harry era realmente o favorito de John, ninguém tinha dúvida disso.<br/>
— Bom dia, John— Harry cumprimentou levantando a cabeça e sorrindo levemente para o instrutor. Pelo menos ele não estaria sozinho para enfrentar Louis.<br/>
— Eu fiz uma coisa— John disse com aquele sorriso de criança que aprontou alguma coisa.<br/>
— O que foi agora?— Harry fingiu irritação.<br/>
— Eu achei que você iria ficar meio solitário, então eu convenci os chefes a convidarem o— ele começou a explicar, porém foi interrompido pelo bailarino mais escandaloso dali. Num bom sentido.<br/>
— Olha quem chegou!— Niall praticamente gritou se jogando no colo de Harry que agora estava com as pernas cruzadas. John ainda tinha uma mão em volta do pescoço do mais novo.<br/>
— Niall!— o cacheado sorriu mostrando todos os dentes feliz com a leveza que o melhor amigo trazia para ele em qualquer situação.<br/>
— Eu ia fazer uma surpresa pra ele, irlândes— John falou e Niall riu como sempre.<br/>
— Eu fiquei bastante surpreendido, juro— Harry disse apoiando a cabeça no ombro do mais velho e abraçando a cintura do amigo.<br/>
— Ehem— eles ouviram Louis fazendo o som alto com a garganta para chamar atenção deles— Podemos levantar para começar logo?— ele perguntou tentando parecer que era para todo mundo que estava ali, porém, o olhar preso no de Harry deixou claro que era para eles.<br/>
Niall olhou para Harry momentaneamente e eles tiveram uma conversa silenciosa. O cacheado quis dizer um “não te disse?” enquanto o loiro claramente zombava do amigo, porque sabia que o baixinho e o amigo se pegariam em breve.<br/>
(...)<br/>
Louis tinha conseguido passar a primeira ideia que ele tinha tido com a aprovação de John e dos colegas. Como eles tinham o dia inteiro disponíveis, ele começou a mostrar no que ele e o coreógrafo que a companhia designou para ajudá-lo tinham pensado até o momento.<br/>
Todos ensaiaram durante todo o tempo até o relógio chegar às 18 horas e avisar que era hora de ir para casa. Harry, como sempre, precisava arrumar só mais uma coisinha que era o que ele sempre falava para enrolar Niall e fazer o amigo esperar ali. O cacheado era sempre o último a ir embora também.<br/>
— Louis?— o loiro chamou assustando o amigo.<br/>
— Não, Niall, eu sou Harry— brincou enquanto terminava os últimos movimentos para que eles pudessem ir para casa finalmente.<br/>
— Harry, o Louis tá aqui ainda— o amigo explicou com calma.<br/>
— Tá?— ele perguntou, mas logo em seguida percebeu que a resposta era óbvia. Harry não tinha sido o primeiro a chegar, com certeza não seria o último a sair.<br/>
— Ei, Louis!— Niall chamou mais uma vez e saiu da sala procurando o rapaz.<br/>
Harry bufou balançando a cabeça para a simpatia do amigo. Ele realmente tinha que gostar de todo mundo o tempo inteiro. Terminou de rodar mais duas vezes e sorriu satisfeito. Apesar de tudo tinha sido um dia bom e ele ainda iria assistir a um filme com Niall.<br/>
— Harry— o melhor amigo chamou, enquanto Harry colocava suas coisas de volta na mochila e começava a colocar as blusas de frio para encarar a noite em Londres.<br/>
— Niall, vamos?— ele disse se virando e encontrando aquele par de olhos azuis que ele tinha evitado o dia inteiro. O que Niall estava aprontando agora?<br/>
— Louis mora perto da nossa estação— o loiro explicou e Harry já sabia onde ele iria chegar com aquilo— Eu chamei ele pra ir com a gente— terminou sorrindo.<br/>
— Se estiver tudo bem para você, Harry— Louis acrescentou na defensiva. Harry cogitou dizer que ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa no caminho para evitar a situação, mas ele sabia que Niall não tinha feito isso com nenhuma outra intenção, além de não deixar o rapaz ir sozinho. E essa era uma das coisas que Harry mais gostava em Niall. Ele não aguentava ver ninguém triste ou sozinho que já ia tentar resolver. Por isso, Harry só sorriu um pouco cansado do ensaio.<br/>
— Claro, vamos— disse por fim colocando a mochila no ombro.<br/>
Outra coisa que Harry amava no melhor amigo era a capacidade que ele tinha de nunca deixar o assunto morrer. Ninguém ficava desconfortável perto dele. E, como Niall conhecia bem o cacheado, ele não forçava a barra quando percebia que o amigo não queria conversar. No final das contas a ida até em casa não tinha sido tão ruim quanto Harry achou que seria. Na verdade ele achou que Louis até parecia ser um cara interessante se ele tivesse tempo e disposição para conhecê-lo melhor. Coisa que ele obviamente não tinha.<br/>
— Essa aqui é a nossa parada— Harry declarou quando eles pararam em frente ao tão conhecido prédio passando a mão nos cabelos que estavam na nuca, desconfortável por alguma razão.<br/>
— Ah— Louis disse copiando o movimento do cacheado— Vocês moram juntos?— ele perguntou parecendo… chateado?<br/>
— Não, mas— Harry começou a explicar, sendo interrompido pelo amigo.<br/>
— Ainda não, mas é quase como se morássemos, porque a gente janta todos os dias junto e às vezes assistimos um filme depois também, tipo hoje— completou olhando para Harry com os olhos esperançosos. "Não, não, não" era o que Harry conseguia pensar. Ele conhecia muito bem o que aquilo significava. Niall ignorou a súplica silenciosa do amigo— Você não quer ficar pro jantar?— perguntou para Louis— E para o filme também se quiser, claro.<br/>
Louis olhou para os olhos azuis de Niall que estavam lotados e empolgação e sentiu que era praticamente impossível dizer não para aquele menino. Abriu a boca para responder, mas vacilou ao perceber que Harry o olhava um pouco apreensivo. Louis não queria que seu coração batesse mais rápido quando encarava os olhos verdes. De verdade! Ele nem sabia se o menino era gay também e Louis estava cansado de não ser correspondido. O problema com certeza eram as malditas covinhas. Talvez fosse melhor ele não se aproximar muito mesmo.<br/>
— Er, eu acho que está meio tarde e eu já estou cansado— começou a inventar uma desculpa.<br/>
— Aqui nós não aceitamos essa desculpa, Louis— Niall falou e mais uma vez Louis se viu impossibilitado de negar. Ele olhou para os olhos mais uma vez quase pedindo permissão.<br/>
— Não dá para negar um hambúrguer e um filme de animação— Harry disse por fim cedendo. O mais velho tentou não ficar tão animado.<br/>
— É, acho que você tem razão— ele respondeu rindo de leve.<br/>
— Isso! Vem!— Niall disse puxando o rapaz pelo braço antes que ele desistisse.<br/>
Harry revirou os olhos mais uma vez tentando ficar irritado com Niall e falhando miseravelmente, porque era óbvio que Louis estava se sentindo sozinho. Por mais que ele não conseguisse conversar com o rapaz sem discutir com ele, odiava saber que tinha alguém sentindo exatamente o que ele sentiu antes de conhecer o loiro. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que faria um esforço.<br/>
Enquanto os três esperavam o elevador chegar, Harry fazia um inventário mental de como estava a situação na casa dele. Claro que se fosse só o irlândes ele nem iria se importar e é por isso que ele estava preocupado. Como será que estava a situação da casa? Ele sabia que a do Niall estaria 3 vezes pior, então, eles iriam para a sua.<br/>
Ele ouvia Niall falando sobre algum restaurante que eles já tinham pedido comida há um tempo atrás e ele sabia que Louis estava respondendo animado, mas sua cabeça ainda estava focada em lembrar se tinha alguma coisa comprometedora à vista. Ele ouviu o “ding” que o elevador fez sinalizando que eles haviam chegado no oitavo andar e Harry só podia torcer para ter deixado tudo sob controle.<br/>
— Eu e o Harry planejamos mudar juntos daqui a pouco, não é Harry?— Niall perguntou abraçando o pescoço de Harry de forma carinhosa enquanto o amigo procurava a chave na mochila.<br/>
— Claro— ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Ele percebeu o sorriso de Louis vacilar pela segunda vez desde que eles saíram do estúdio.<br/>
— Vocês já se conhecem há muito tempo?— Louis perguntou cauteloso.<br/>
— Huum, 4 anos, Harry?— Niall perguntou trazendo o amigo para mais perto.<br/>
— 3— Harry falou colocando a chave na fechadura para poder abrir a porta.<br/>
— Você morava sozinho lá na França?<br/>
— Eu… é.. eu— Louis tentou falar, mas a pergunta tinha pegado o rapaz desprevenido. Ele levou a mão até a nuca e Harry percebeu na hora que aquele era um assunto delicado.<br/>
— Bem vindo, Louis, não repare na bagunça, por favor— ele falou abrindo a porta e comemorando internamente pela organização que a sala se encontrava.<br/>
— Eu vou pedir comida— Niall disse já se esquecendo do assunto anterior e correndo até a pequena cozinha para pegar os panfletos dos restaurantes que ele tinha falado com Louis.<br/>
— Valeu— Louis soltou baixinho para que só Harry pudesse ouvir e sorrindo fraco.<br/>
— Nini não vai se importar se você pedir para mudar de assunto— ele avisou.<br/>
— Obrigado mesmo assim— ele repetiu colocando uma mão no braço do cacheado e se arrependendo no mesmo instante quando sentiu a sua pele queimando pelo toque. Ele estava completamente ferrado.<br/>
—  De nada, Louis— Harry respondeu encarando a mão do menor, mas sorrindo em seguida.<br/>
— Vamos de pizza, hambúrguer ou comida mexicana?— Niall voltou quase pulando com os panfletos dos seus restaurantes favoritos na mão.<br/>
O final daquele dia foi surpreendentemente agradável para Harry. Ele aprendeu que não podia falar sobre assuntos sérios com Louis, porque a conversa iria virar uma discussão e Niall odiava quando as pessoas discutiam perto dele. Niall estava feliz e, por isso, Harry também estava.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Crise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry odiava admitir que Niall estava certo. Depois que Louis tinha ido embora naquele dia que eles assistiram um filme, a primeira coisa que ele falou para o cacheado foi: "pronto, agora não vai mais ficar um clima de merda entre vocês dois no ensaio. De nada" e aí ele foi para casa sem dizer mais nada além do típico abraço de boa noite.</p><p>Obviamente Harry não acreditou que seria tão fácil assim resolver esse problema, mas o irlandes tinha toda razão. Eles ainda não eram amigos e ainda se bicavam de vez em quando, afinal, Niall não fazia milagres. Mesmo assim, o clima estava 150% melhor. Já fazia quase duas semanas que eles não brigavam de verdade.</p><p>Até que aquela quinta feira chuvosa chegou.</p><p>Não que fosse novidade chover em Londres, vamos lá. Isso não quer dizer que Harry gostava de sair andando pela rua com frio e chuva. Ele sempre ouvia a voz da mãe falando para ele comprar um carro. E isso o deixava irritado como nunca. Poucas coisas irritavam Harry. No momento era só ter que acordar cedo pra ir pro ensaio na chuva e o Louis mesmo.</p><p>— Bom dia— Louis disse assim que viu o cacheado com a roupa parcialmente molhada, porque o guarda chuva não servia para nada, entrar no estúdio.</p><p>— Bom dia— ele grunhiu de volta.</p><p>— Não é tão bom assim?</p><p>— Parece que eu tô animado hoje?— Harry respondeu rispidamente fazendo Louis recuar um pouco.</p><p>— Tudo bem— ele disse se virando para organizar alguma coisa que estava em cima da mesa do som.</p><p>Harry também se limitou à rotina de sempre. Tirar as blusas, dobrar uma por uma para colocar em cima da mochila e deixar tudo no canto da sala para então sentar no chão e colocar a testa no joelho fingindo que estava dormindo para não ter que conversar com ninguém por mais um tempo.</p><p>— Senhor Louis?— uma voz que Harry não conhecia chamou em direção a porta. Não conseguindo conter a curiosidade, ele levantou a cabeça para saber quem chamava Louis.</p><p>— Oi?— ele respondeu sem saber quem era o homem de uniforme também.</p><p>— O senhor John disse que vocês iriam precisar da minha ajuda hoje— ele explicou.</p><p>— Ah! O senhor ajuda com o palco?— ele perguntou enquanto Harry só observava.</p><p>— Isso! Eu trouxe tudo que o senhor pediu para John ontem— ele falou mostrando algumas cordas pretas. Harry subiu uma sobrancelha na direção do Louis para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.</p><p>— Excelente!— Louis falou quase batendo palma— O senhor consegue instalar agora?</p><p>— Sim! Essa parte não é muito complicada. Alguém sabe usar?— o homem perguntou.</p><p>— John disse que já tinha usado algumas vezes— Louis explicou. Harry ainda observava com curiosidade e um pouco de medo, porque ele talvez soubesse onde aquilo ia acabar. E ele definitivamente não iria concordar.</p><p>(...)</p><p>— Não não não não— Harry disse assim que John chegou e eles explicaram a ideia ridícula que Louis tinha inventado para ele. Aparentemente a parte "Marte" do lago dos cisnes inclui voo.</p><p>— Mas Harry— John colocou uma mão em cada ombro do mais novo.</p><p>— Mas nada, John— ele disse começando a respirar com medo— Você sabe que eu não posso.</p><p>Harry sabia! Ele sabia que deveria ter ficado em casa e dito que precisava descansar. Claro que isso não é uma atitude muito nobre, porque dançar exige que todo mundo esteja cooperando. Mesmo assim, ele deveria ter tacado o foda—se naquele dia.</p><p>— Harry, não é tão alto!— John tentou mais uma vez olhando o rapaz bem nos olhos enquanto Louis encarava os dois sem entender nada.</p><p>— Você deveria ter interrompido essa ideia estúpida ontem quando ele te falou disso!— Harry disse sem pensar que o dono da ideia estava ouvindo tudo.</p><p>— Ei— Louis soltou baixinho olhando para os pés. Quando eles discutiam por coisas bobas, Louis sabia que não importava, mas essa experiência toda estava sendo muito assustadora e qualquer coisa o deixava inseguro.</p><p>— A ideia não é estúpida, Harry!</p><p>— É sim!</p><p>— A gente faz isso o tempo inteiro na companhia— John tentava argumentar a todo custo.</p><p>— Exato. Vocês. Eu fico quietinho esperando minha parte chegar— o cacheado estava começando a se sentir com 10 anos de novo. Ele só queria correr dali e chorar em algum canto. Na verdade, ele podia realmente sentir seu olho enchendo de lágrimas.</p><p>— Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo, por favor?— Louis pediu.</p><p>— Não!— Harry gritou e finalmente chegou no seu limite. Ele não queria que ninguém o visse naquele estado, então ele fez o que queria fazer desde o começou: correu.</p><p>Louis de repente sentiu seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas. O que ele tinha feito de errado agora? Olhou para John com os olhos perdidos e recebeu um sorriso tímido do mais velho.</p><p>— Harry tem medo de altura— ele explicou finalmente. O choque da realização caiu de uma vez sob Louis. O que ele tinha feito?</p><p>— Eu não sabia— falou colocando a mão na boca.</p><p>— Claro que não, fica tranquilo— John disse colocando uma mão no ombro de Louis. O contato era confortante, mas ele ainda se sentia extremamente culpado— Eu deveria ter avisado sobre isso. É só que eu achei que ele tinha superado nessa altura do campeonato.</p><p>— Por que?— Louis perguntou.</p><p>— Porque ele parecia melhor nos últimos voos que a gente pegou— John explicou dando de ombros.</p><p>— Eu vou atrás dele— Louis declarou pronto para correr.</p><p>— Será que é uma boa ideia?— John perguntou sabendo que Harry agia de uma forma muito estranha perto do rapaz de olhos azuis.</p><p>— Eu não vou falar nada demais— prometeu. Apesar de todas as brigas, Louis ainda se sentia um idiota perto de Harry. Ele esquecia como respirar de vez em quando e ver o menino quase chorando tinha o afetado bem mais do que ele gostaria de admitir.</p><p>Sem ter muito o que fazer, John apenas concordou com a cabeça. Louis correu para fora daquele estúdio e tentou ouvir onde Harry tinha ido se esconder. Porque ele sabia que o garoto não iria querer ser visto chorando ou quase. Todas as outras salas estavam trancadas por aquelas semanas, então só sobrava a recepção e os banheiros. Algo dizia a Louis que ele não estava em nenhum desses lugares, entretanto.</p><p>Ele estava andando de um lado para o outro tentando pensar se Harry teria saído do prédio ou não. Louis só queria falar para ele que não tinha feito por mal! Deus! Louis sabia como o balé podia ser competitivo e ele não queria machucar ninguém em nenhum sentido.</p><p>—Droga, Harry!— ele reclamou em voz alta irritado por não conseguir pensar. Finalmente ele olhou para o lado e viu a porta que levava a escada de incêndio. Só podia ser isso! Ninguém o incomodaria ali sem querer.</p><p>Louis andou rápido se controlando para não correr até a porta e a puxou com força. Ficou em silêncio por um tempo até que ouviu uma respiração profunda vinda de baixo. Bingo!</p><p>—Harry?— ele chamou em voz baixa.</p><p>— Louis?— ele ouviu Harry perguntar com muita confusão. Louis podia jurar que as sobrancelhas do menino estavam unidas.</p><p>Louis desceu as escadas, encontrando um Harry encolhido com a testa no joelho como ele sempre fazia ao chegar no ensaio. Mas dessa vez, suas costas balançavam conforme o ar entrava e saia com as respirações intensas que ele dava. Parabéns, Louis, você fez o menino ter um ataque de pânico, satisfeito? O mais velho pensou irritado consigo.</p><p>—Ei, ei— ele falou se sentando ao lado do rapaz e passando as mãos pelas costas dele para poder abraçá—lo ali meio sem jeito.</p><p>Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. O eco daquele corredor amplificava as inspiradas que o mais novo dava de vez em quando. E quando ele começou a chorar, Louis teve que trazer a cabeça do menino até ele e o abraçar com força fazendo movimentos circulares em suas costas para tentar acalmar Harry. E talvez ele mesmo.</p><p>—Shiii— ele falava tentando copiar o que a sua mãe fazia quando ele chorava no colo dela— Tá tudo bem, Harry— ele disse com o tom de voz mais gentil que podia.</p><p>— Desculpa, Louis— Harry falou com a voz afetada pelo choro.</p><p>— Pelo que, Harry?— Louis perguntou ponderando se deveria soltar a força no abraço ou não.</p><p>— Sua ideia não é estúpida— ele falou de um jeito quase infantil. Louis quis chorar de novo— Eu que sou.</p><p>— Não, Harry! Você não é estúpido! Não fala isso.</p><p>— Eu sou sim. Eu sei que aquela merda nem é tão alta, mas eu não consigo— ele explicou sem querer sair de perto do calor do mais velho.</p><p>— Eu não sabia, Harry! Juro que não fiz por querer— Louis falou finalmente tirando o nó de sua garganta.</p><p>— Eu sei que não— ele respondeu finalmente parando de chorar e começando a sentir seu rosto queimar de vergonha por ter feito um drama absurdo. Ele não tinha um desses ataques desde... Bem, não fazia tanto tempo quanto ele gostaria de admitir. Pelo menos quando eles tinham que voar com a companhia para alguma apresentação fora do país, Harry se dopava com algum calmante e dormia a viagem inteira. Afinal, não dá pra sentir medo de altura se você estiver dormindo.</p><p>— Você não precisa fazer isso— Louis falou tentando parecer confiante, mas a verdade é que ele não tinha tanta certeza disso, já que essa parte já tinha sido aprovada pelo resto da equipe da companhia.</p><p>— Não?— Harry perguntou esperançoso.</p><p>— Eu vou conversar com o John e a gente pode fazer alguma pequena alteração— Louis respondeu mais animado. Poderia muito bem dar certo se ele só trocasse o personagem que iria ter que voar, certo?</p><p>O cacheado não conseguiu arranjar palavras e se limitou a balançar a cabeça confirmando que tinha gostado da ideia. Ele ainda queria correr dali, principalmente agora que Louis tinha visto um momento seu de muito vulnerabilidade. Precisava se esconder melhor da próxima vez.</p><p>—Harry— Louis chamou com o tom de voz mais gentil que conseguiu.</p><p>— Hum?— o mais novo o encarou com os olhos levemente avermelhados, o que acentuava o verde. "Controle-se, Louis", ele repetia nos pensamentos.</p><p>— Vai pra casa— sugeriu como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do cacheado— Eu prometo que vou passar só as danças em grupo, assim você não vai se sentir tão culpado de ter ido embora.</p><p>— Tem certeza?— Harry perguntou.</p><p>— Yep— Louis respondeu sorrindo de verdade. Harry gostava de como seus olhos ficavam pequenininhos.</p><p>— Obrigado, Louis— agradeceu também com um sorriso sincero com direito a covinhas dos dois lados.</p><p>— Agora vai antes que as pessoas comecem a chegar— Louis respondeu sem graça com o sorriso do rapaz a sua frente. Levantou tentando disfarçar e estendeu a mão para ajudar o mais novo a se levantar— Você quer que eu dispense Niall também?— perguntou mesmo que aquilo o fizesse sentir uma pontada no coração. E não era ciúmes. Com certeza não.</p><p>— Nah— Harry soltou aceitando a ajuda de Louis— Eu preciso dormir e ele não vai me deixar— riu um pouco. Louis sentiu um peso saindo dos seus ombros. Ele tinha conseguido acalmar Harry.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Harry acordou algumas horas depois atordoado com batidas na sua porta de entrada. Niall era a única pessoa que batia na porta ao invés de usar a campainha, porque só eles sabiam o quão irritante era aquele barulho, principalmente quando você estava dormindo. Harry agradeceu o bom senso do amigo com todas as forças.</p><p>Ainda meio atordoado do longo cochilo, ele levantou da cama usando apenas a calça de moletom que tinha colocado para dormir, afinal, o loiro não se importaria em ver o cacheado sem camisa. Harry abriu a porta despreocupado e seu rosto se fechou numa expressão que dizia "o que você pensa que está fazendo, Niall?"</p><p>Obviamente o bom senso que ele tinha agradecido segundos atrás tinha acabado de ir pro lixo quando os olhos verdes de Harry encontraram com os azuis de Louis. Ótimo.</p><p>— Eu não acredito— foi a primeira coisa que o loiro disse assim que Harry finalmente focou sua atenção nele.</p><p>— No que?</p><p>— Quando o Louis disse que você não estava se sentindo bem e que tinha ido para casa dormir, eu não acreditei— ele explicou.</p><p>— Bom, é verdade— Harry disse revirando os olhos.</p><p>— Eu ainda não acredito.</p><p>— Você ta vendo a minha cara de sono, Niall!</p><p>— Sim, mas nesse tempo todo que eu te conheço eu nunca, NUNCA— disse dando ênfase— te vi faltar em um ensaio para dormir.</p><p>— Nunca?— a voz fraca de Louis foi ouvida pela primeira vez.</p><p>— É— Harry respondeu ao mais velho um pouco irritado com o amigo ainda.</p><p>— Como nunca?— repetiu a pergunta.</p><p>— A pergunta não é essa, Louis! A pergunta é por que hoje?— o loiro ainda estava indignado e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>— A culpa disso é...— Louis tentou falar.</p><p>— Eu só não me senti bem e Louis me deixou ir para casa, Niall— Harry cortou o mais velho e explicou cansado— Agora deixa isso pra lá e entra logo— pediu dando espaço para o amigo.</p><p>— Ok— o loiro aceitou entrando na casa e se jogando no sofá— E agora você está melhor?</p><p>— Aham— Harry respondeu olhando para Louis tentando decidir se convidaria ele para entrar também ou não.</p><p>— Er— o mais velho falou passando a mão sem graça na nuca— Eu só vim checar se estava tudo bem com você— ele explicou apressado. Aquela expressão de dúvida no rosto de Harry fazia seu coração bater desanimado— E agora que vi que está, eu já vou indo! Tchau, Niall!</p><p>Isso pareceu surpreender o cacheado. Ele não sabia o que fazer com o rapaz de olhos azuis ali mais uma vez na sua casa, mas agora que ele tinha dito que não iria ficar para jantar com ele e Niall estava se sentindo...? Decepcionado?</p><p>"Faz alguma coisa, idiota" ele pensou olhando para Niall que fez um sinal muito sugestivo como resposta.</p><p>— NÃO!— gritou sem perceber assustando Louis e fazendo Niall rir do sofá— Hã, quer dizer... você pode ficar e jantar com a gente de novo— tentou melhorar a situação, mas a vermelhidão em sua bochecha denunciava seu nervosismo</p><p>— Eu não estraguei o seu dia o suficiente?— Louis perguntou cruzando os braços tentando parecer sarcástico. Só tentando.</p><p>— Por isso eu acho que você tem que pagar o nosso jantar— a voz de Niall surgiu na discussão mais uma vez. Harry riu da sinceridade do amigo.</p><p>— Niall tem razão— o cacheado disse entre as risadas.</p><p>— Tudo bem— Louis fingiu derrota e entrou no apartamento finalmente— Mas eu escolho dessa vez.</p><p>— Justo!— Niall disse dando um tapinha nas costas dele.</p><p>Depois do jantar (que foi comida chinesa no restaurante favorito de Louis), Niall decidiu que iria tomar um banho na casa de Harry mesmo já que os dois tinham separado um pedaço do armário para o outro. Mais uma vez, Harry ficou com medo de Louis ir embora antes que eles assistissem o filme do dia. Claro que ele fingiu que não estava preocupado com nada, mas ao ver o rapaz apoiado no parapeito da pequena sacada que tinha ali no apartamento, não conseguiu não ir até ele.</p><p>— Niall costuma tomar banhos rápidos— puxou qualquer assunto aleatório ao se apoiar na sacada ao lado do mais velho. O frio ainda não estava tão intenso, mas Harry sentiu os pelos do braço se arrepiarem.</p><p>— A noite tá bonita hoje— Louis entrou na competição silenciosa de quem falava mais aleatoriedades.</p><p>— Dá até pra ver umas duas estrelas— Harry brincou, porque o céu de Londres ou estava coberto por nuvens da chuva que caiu no fim da tarde ou estava ofuscado demais pelas luzes da cidade para estar do jeito que ele gostava.</p><p>— Dava pra fingir que você não me odeia pelo menos— Louis respondeu quase triste.</p><p>— Ei! Eu não te odeio!— o cacheado respondeu indignado se virando para encarar os olhos azuis.</p><p>— Acho que você não é tão discreto quanto acha que é— Louis encarou os olhos verdes de volta com a mesma intensidade, porém com algo que Harry achou que era... mágoa? Não, não podia ser.</p><p>— Não é como se fosse diferente com você— ele falou um pouco mais baixo sem conseguir desviar os olhos. Ele nem acreditava mesmo no que estava falando.</p><p>— O que?</p><p>— Você também não morre de amores por mim— Harry explicou e Louis teve que se controlar ao máximo para não corar. "Ai, se ele soubesse" era a única coisa que passava na sua mente.</p><p>— Harry, você sabe que eu estou aqui para te ajudar, certo?— Louis perguntou se virando para conseguir encarar o cacheado melhor.</p><p>— Me ajudar?— Harry perguntou já sentindo a necessidade de fugir mais uma vez naquele dia.</p><p>— É, não exclusivamente para isso, obviamente— se atrapalhou com as palavras— Eu realmente quero conseguir entrar na academia para dar as aulas, mas John sabe o que tá fazendo.</p><p>— Eu não tô entendendo— o cacheado respondeu sentindo uma onda de irritação percorrer seu corpo.</p><p>— Escuta. Eu não quero que você me veja como um inimigo e sim como alguém que pode te ajudar. É só isso— Louis explicou mais uma vez na defensiva. Seu olhar era de uma criança assustada.</p><p>— Eu não preciso da sua ajuda— Harry respondeu sem olhar nos olhos de Louis antes de sair fechando a porta e largando o rapaz perdido para trás.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tentando resolver a crise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Eu juro que não te entendo— Niall disse pela milésima vez naquele dia.</p><p>Fazia quase uma semana desde a pequena discussão na varanda entre Harry e Louis. Claro que eles não deixaram Niall saber o que tinha acontecido e só assistiram o filme em silêncio. O problema é que toda a paz que o loiro tinha conquistado nos ensaios tinha ido por água abaixo.</p><p>A cada erro que Harry cometia, Louis tinha pequenos surtos e gritava com todo mundo. Ele fazia todo mundo recomeçar a coreografia até que o bailarino acertasse tudo. Ou tinha dias em que ele simplesmente deixava Harry errar tudo sem dar as sugestões gritadas.</p><p>Naquele dia em especial, Harry não estava conseguindo lidar muito bem com a nova parte da coreografia que tinha sido apresentada a eles. No lugar de pedir ajuda, ele estava reclamando para Niall o quanto o Louis estava fazendo aquilo de propósito só para irritar ele. Claro que o loiro percebeu que tinha algo a mais nessa opinião tão formada do amigo e foi assim que ele conseguiu que Harry abrisse a boca e contasse sobre a discussão.</p><p>— E eu não entendo o que você não entende— Harry respondeu pela milésima vez também.</p><p>— Você às vezes é tão mimado— Niall desabafou cansado.</p><p>— Mas Niall...</p><p>— A gente já discutiu sobre isso, Harry! Não tem 'mas' nenhum.</p><p>Os dois costumavam discutir sobre o comportamento de Harry com mais frequência do que Niall gostaria que fizessem. Principalmente no metrô voltando para casa. O loiro era muito paciente. Surpreendentemente paciente. Mas em dias como esse, Niall só queria bater no amigo ou chacoalhar ele para ver se acordava pra vida.</p><p>— Eu não entendo porque você quer tanto que eu peça a ajuda do Louis para as coisas— ele explicou finalmente se rendendo ao desespero do loiro.</p><p>— Por que, Harry, ele JÁ passou por tudo o que você está passando com o mesmo objetivo em mente! Ele sabe o que seria bom pra você e ele sabe te corrigir com mais propriedade— Niall explicou calmamente. Quem sabe Harry finalmente entendesse.</p><p>— Mas...— Harry começou e resolveu trocar de frase quando viu os olhos de Niall adquirirem um tom sombrio— Er, eu já te expliquei, Nini! Ele chegou lá, mas voltou. Algo muito errado aconteceu e eu não queria ter o conselho de alguém que teve um erro tão grave.</p><p>— Tudo bem, seu cabeçudo— Niall disse se dando por vencido— Eu espero que você consiga entender em breve o que eu e John estamos tentando falar faz tempo e que ainda não seja tarde demais— ele finalizou respirando fundo. Niall amava aquele bobo de olhos verdes e às vezes só queria colocar juízo naquela cabeça cheia de cachos para que ele não se magoasse no futuro. Infelizmente ele sabia que às vezes Harry precisava aprender com seus erros também. Pelo menos ele sempre estaria ali para enxugar as lágrimas do amigo.</p><p>— Prometo que eu vou refletir sobre isso, Nini— Harry disse sorrindo com as covinhas e tudo.</p><p>— Eu sei que vai, Hazza— Niall respondeu sorrindo também, afinal, ninguém resistia às covinhas.</p><p>— O que a gente vai assistir hoje?— o cacheado mudou de assunto para mostrar que tudo estava bem entre eles.</p><p>— Sem comédias românticas— o loiro pediu rindo.</p><p>— Animação?</p><p>— A nova onda do imperador?— perguntou com os olhos brilhando.</p><p>— A nova onda do imperador será— Harry disse sorrindo carinhosamente para o amigo.</p><p>Essa era a beleza da amizade dos dois. Eles discutiam sobre qualquer assunto que os estava afligindo e no momento em que ficava resolvido, tudo voltava ao normal. Nada tinha sido capaz de deixar os dois sem se falar por mais de 10 minutos.</p><p>(...)</p><p>O final de semana de Harry tinha sido perfeito. Sem nenhum defeito. Sério mesmo. Ele tinha passado todo o tempo dormindo, assistindo alguma coisa com Niall ou dormindo enquanto assistia alguma coisa. Fazia tempo que ele não conseguia relaxar assim. Mesmo que o dia da apresentação ficasse cada vez mais próximo e a relação dele com Louis cada vez mais tensa.</p><p>E é claro que tudo que é bom dura pouco.</p><p>O ensaio daquela segunda-feira estava tão irritante que Harry não aguentava mais ouvir a voz fina de Louis. Ele não corrigia nem falava o que queria que Harry fizesse e isso estava beirando a loucura já. Todo mundo tinha percebido, obviamente.</p><p>— PELO AMOR DE DEUS, HARRY, NÃO É ASSIM TÃO DIFÍCIL— ele gritou mais uma vez fazendo o cacheado chegar ao seu limite.</p><p>Harry pegou o primeiro casaco que estava em cima da sua mochila e saiu batendo o pé como uma bela criança de 5 anos que ele sabia ser de vez em quando. O problema é que ele não estava conseguindo acertar os passos e Louis não estava ajudando em nada.</p><p>As escadas de incêndio passaram a ser o lugar de se esconder favorito dele depois do episódio da altura. Era silencioso e ninguém o encontrava ali. Quer dizer, quase ninguém.</p><p>— Harry?— ele ouviu uma voz bem conhecida por ele. É claro que Niall iria correr atrás dele, mas é que ele só queria ficar sozinho um pouco. Tentou fingir que não estava ali— Eu tô ouvindo você respirar! O eco aqui é absurdo— ele ouviu Niall se aproximando.</p><p>— Eu já sei o que você vai falar, então pode poupar saliva— o cacheado respondeu.</p><p>— Eu sei que você sabe, lindo— Niall disse sendo irônico para fazer Harry rir. Afinal, o cacheado sempre dizia que o amigo não combinava com ironia.</p><p>— É só que</p><p>— É só que?— o loiro encorajou.</p><p>— É só que parece que ele jogou tudo nas minhas costas— Harry começou a se explicar— Ele não me explica mais nada que eu preciso fazer.</p><p>— Olha só! Até parece que você já falou para ele que não precisava da sua ajuda— Niall disse usando a ironia mais uma vez, mas Harry não riu.</p><p>— Você tá falando que eu provoquei isso?— Harry perguntou levemente ofendido.</p><p>— Não— Niall teve que se segurar para não revirar o olho— Eu tô dizendo que vocês dois estão provocando esse clima de bosta, porque são igual a dois adolescentes idiotas que não conseguem dialogar— disse dando de ombros.</p><p>— Sinceramente, eu não— Harry tentou se justificar, porém foi interrompido por uma voz chamando pelos dois.</p><p>— Aqui embaixo, John— Niall sinalizou para o mais velho e trocou olhares significativos com Harry. Fazia muito tempo que John não aparecia nos ensaios, porque tudo estava indo relativamente bem.</p><p>— Fiquei sabendo que alguém tá fazendo birra hoje— John disse surgindo com as roupas impecáveis que ele geralmente usava quando tinha reunião com o conselho. Geralmente o instrutor usava uma camiseta preta e uma calça de exercício preta também para facilitar caso tivesse que fazer algum movimento. Dessa vez ele estava com uma camisa social azul escura com as mangas dobradas até a altura do cotovelo e uma calça social preta.</p><p>— Talvez sejam dois alguéns— Niall respondeu rindo.</p><p>— Eu não estou fazendo birra— Harry se defendeu cruzando os braços como uma criança emburrada.</p><p>— Ninguém tinha te acusado, Harry— John explicou se sentando do outro lado do cacheado no degrau da escada— Não faz ficar fácil demais pra gente te zoar— Niall ainda gargalhava. Obviamente sua risada era extremamente contagiante, então em pouco tempo os três estavam rindo sem nem saber o motivo.</p><p>— Teve reunião com o conselho hoje?— Harry foi o primeiro a falar alguma coisa depois que eles conseguiram recuperar o fôlego.</p><p>— Tive. Na verdade, eu estava aqui antes do ensaio para falar com o Louis, mas tive que sair para almoçar— explicou.</p><p>— Ele está meio estressado hoje— Niall observou.</p><p>— Não é para menos— respondeu John.</p><p>— Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?— Harry perguntou tentando fingir desinteresse.</p><p>— Não é uma coisa necessariamente ruim. Eu só acho que Louis deve ter entendido errado.</p><p>— Isso explica porque ele está especialmente irritado com esse desengonçado hoje— o loiro falou colocando a mão no ombro do amigo.</p><p>— Nada justifica ele ser babaca comigo— Harry respondeu magoado.</p><p>— O que aconteceu?— Niall perguntou sem conseguir conter sua curiosidade.</p><p>— O conselho decidiu que seria melhor jogar a apresentação dele para o ano que vem— John explicou— Nós não temos nada programado de março até julho e eles acreditam que vai ficar apressado se apresentarmos agora.</p><p>— Ah— Harry soltou também se sentindo um pouco incomodado.</p><p>— E o Louis entendeu o que?</p><p>— Com certeza ele está achando que o conselho o achou incapacitado de produzir alguma coisa boa o suficiente a tempo.</p><p>— Ah— Harry soltou mais uma vez se sentindo tão incapacitado quanto Louis. Afinal, se o bailarino principal não fosse bom o suficiente, apresentação nenhuma iria para frente.</p><p>— E qual foi o drama da vez, Niall?— John mudou de assunto de repente. Às vezes ele contava coisas demais para os meninos e só lembrava depois.</p><p>— Bom, John, foi muito simples: Harry disse que não precisava da ajuda de Louis e agora tá surtando porque o baixinho não o ajuda— Niall explicou como se contasse uma história extremamente intrigante. O mais velho só conseguia rir.</p><p>— Eu acho que esse moço aqui está enlouquecendo de verdade agora— o mais velho disse abraçando Harry pelo pescoço.</p><p>— Mas eu não preciso da ajuda dele— Harry ousou falar recebendo o olhar penetrante dos dois amigos.</p><p>— Harry, eu acho que você já entendeu que precisa— Niall disse voltando a ficar com o tom irritado.</p><p>— Eu não preciso da ajuda do Louis, ex bailarino principal da l'Opéra— ele explicou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo— Eu preciso da ajuda do Louis, meu coreógrafo— finalizou cruzando os braços mais uma vez.</p><p>— Eu já desisti, John— Niall falou assim que Harry finalizou.</p><p>— Eu acho que é um caso perdido, Niall— o mais velho entrou na brincadeira.</p><p>— Eu ainda não entendo porque ele voltou para casa se era tão bom assim.</p><p>— Isso não é da nossa conta, Harry— John explicou e o mais novo teve certeza que ele sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas não contaria.</p><p>— Vocês realmente não acham estranho?</p><p>— Não— os outros dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>— Tá— Harry disse com um pouco de grosseria— Eu vou conversar com ele.</p><p>— Amém— Niall disse estendendo o braço em direção a John que prontamente bateu sua mão com a do loiro.</p><p>— Meu trabalho aqui foi concluído— John disse se levantando e passando a mão pela roupa para desamassar— Você e Louis tem um encontro marcado hoje depois do ensaio— ele disse rápido para não dar tempo para Harry protestar.</p><p>— Que?— ele protestou mesmo assim.</p><p>— Nós conversamos hoje de manhã e eu tomei a liberdade de dizer que você queria conversar com ele— John explicou dando de ombros.</p><p>— Jooohnnn— o mais novo reclamou.</p><p>— Não vem com essa, Harry, você mesmo acabou de dizer que iria conversar com ele— Niall se intrometeu para ajudar o mais velho— Além disso, você não vai ter nem que engolir esse seu orgulho para convidar o rapaz para sair. John é bom demais para ser seu amigo— acrescentou piscando para o homem de pé em frente a eles.</p><p>— Tá— ele repetiu— Mas se ele for um babaca eu vou desistir.</p><p>— Você sabe que ele não vai ser um babaca— John falou já subindo as escadas para sair dali.</p><p>— Isso nós veremos— Harry respondeu se levantando também.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Harry nem se deu ao trabalho de ir para o resto do ensaio depois da discussão na escada de incêndio. Isso não foi nenhum problema pra Louis, porque ele também nem estava muito a fim de ter que lidar com o cacheado já estando irritado. Era melhor guardar sua paciência para o encontro que John tinha marcado. Claro que não tinha sido ideia de Harry. O rapaz de olhos azuis podia ser tudo menos inocente.</p><p>Algumas horas depois, só restava Louis e um estúdio enorme vazio para que ele trancasse. Fechou as portas que estavam mais distantes primeiro e voltou para a sala principal para pegar suas coisas. Fechou o zíper da enorme blusa de frio que tinha colocado para aguentar o fim de tarde londrino e apagou a luz.</p><p>—Pronto?— Louis ouviu uma voz vindo de suas costas e deu um grito assustado.</p><p>—Puta merda, Harry! Eu achei que estava sozinho— ele falou com a mão no peito tentando acalmar as batidas do seu coração.</p><p>— Não queria te assustar, desculpa— Harry pediu tentando não achar graça na reação do mais velho.</p><p>—Tudo bem— Louis respondeu se virando para encarar o cacheado depois de trancar mais uma porta. Harry notou na hora as olheiras que tinham surgido ali perto dos olhos azuis. Ele não fazia ideia do esforço que Louis estava tendo que fazer para conseguir fazer tudo.</p><p>—Você parece cansado— falou sem pensar muito. Louis riu do jeito irônico de sempre.</p><p>— Deve ser porque eu estou exausto.</p><p>— O que o John disse que iríamos fazer hoje?— Harry não se segurou mais uma vez.</p><p>—Algo sobre um restaurante ou um pub— Louis tentou se lembrar do que era, mas como sabia que o convite não era do menino a sua frente, não deu tanta atenção.</p><p>— Huuum— Harry murmurou parecendo ponderar sobre alguma coisa.</p><p>— O que?</p><p>— Você quer... er— o cacheado tentou dizer mais uma vez coçando a nuca.</p><p>— O que?— Louis tentou mais uma vez.</p><p>— Nós podemos, huuum, nós podemos ir pra minha casa para conversar ou sei lá! Eu sei que é um convite meio estranho, mas já que você está cansado, lá tem um sofá confortável— ele falou rápido— Eu entendo se quiser ir para um pub também, é só uma— Louis colocou as duas mãos no ombro de Harry o interrompendo.</p><p>— Harry, você tá falando demais— falou rindo— Eu acho que a ideia de ir pra sua casa é ótima, porque tudo que eu mais quero é sentar em um lugar confortável e silencioso— sorriu com sinceridade e ainda sim era possível ver os traços de exaustão em sua expressão— Podemos ir para minha casa se você quiser também— ofereceu.</p><p>— Claro— Harry respondeu ao sorriso. Ele também não queria barulho e desconforto— Eu só preciso avisar o Niall se a gente for pra sua pra ele não descer na hora do jantar— explicou tirando o celular do bolso. O sorriso e as mãos de Louis no ombro de Harry caíram no exato momento. Nenhuma explicação lógica para isso, obviamente.</p><p>"Não vou estar em casa no jantar" Harry digitou rapidamente. Niall ficou online e começou a digitar uma resposta antes que ele pudesse guardar o celular novamente.</p><p>"Não vai, é?" o loiro responde. Harry podia visualizar perfeitamente a cara que o amigo tinha feito ao digitar aquilo. Um bobo.</p><p>"Amanhã a gente conversa, Nini, não me enche" foi a resposta final. Parecia meio agressivo, mas ele estava sorrindo ao digitar e ele sabia que o amigo o entenderia perfeitamente.</p><p>Quando guardou o celular finalmente, Harry se separou com dois olhos azuis o encarando com curiosidade e alguma outra coisa que ele não soube dizer ainda o que era. Sorriu sem graça recebendo bochechas corando em resposta.</p><p>— Vamos?— o cacheado perguntou depois de arrumar a postura e limpar a garganta.</p><p>— Huuum, sim! Eu só tenho que trancar a porta— Louis falou meio apressado chacoalhando as chaves pra comprovar o que tinha falado. Pegou suas coisas no chão mais uma vez e saiu andando esperando ser seguido pelo mais novo. Quando os dois saíram, ele trancou a porta e guardou as chaves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chá e sinceridade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enquanto eles andavam num silêncio completamente desconfortável até a estação de metrô, Harry não conseguia parar de amaldiçoar John mentalmente. Primeiro por ter colocado os dois naquela situação e segundo por existir. Talvez ele realmente fosse dramático.</p><p>Eles pegaram a mesma linha que Harry e Niall usavam para ir pra casa e o cacheado reclamou mais uma vez mentalmente. Ele deveria ter pedido para Niall esperar e ir com eles. Pelo menos o silêncio seria preenchido pelos assuntos mais aleatórios que só o amigo conseguia encontrar.</p><p>Louis também não estava muito feliz. Olhava para todos os lados em busca de uma distração. Hoje ele tinha acordado especialmente exausto e quando John o informou da mudança de data, o resto do seu humor tinha ido pro inferno. Óbvio que ele não deveria ter descontado sua frustração em Harry, mas o cacheado precisava aprender a pedir ajuda e Louis estava muito determinado a ensinar isso a ele.</p><p>— Nossa descida não é aqui?— a voz grossa de Harry tirou Louis de seus pensamentos.</p><p>— Hã? </p><p>— A estação— Harry repetiu e continuou ao ver o olhar confuso de Louis— A gente não desce aqui?</p><p>— Ah. Ahhh! Meu apartamento fica bem próximo do seu, mas a gente anda menos se descer na próxima— explicou feliz em poder finalmente falar alguma coisa em algum tempo.</p><p>— Tem algum lugar para pegar comida no caminho?— Harry perguntou sentindo seu estômago começar a dar sinais de vida.</p><p>— Huum, tem, eu acho— Louis falou sem muita certeza, porque ele mesmo ainda não havia explorado seu bairro direito— Se você não se importar, eu estou meio estressado hoje e cozinhar ajuda a colocar meus pensamentos no lugar. Não sou o melhor cozinheiro do mundo, mas eu melhorei muito depois que tive que morar na França. Sabe como os franceses são exigentes com comida e tal.</p><p>— Ah, tá tudo bem. Eu posso ajudar com algumas coisas também, só não quero atrapalhar.</p><p>— Você só me atrapalha nos ensaios— Louis se atreveu a dizer com um sorriso irônico.</p><p>— Eu não…— Harry tentou se defender, porém foi interrompido pelo metrô chegando na estação deles. Louis levantou prontamente fazendo sinal para que Harry o seguisse.</p><p>— Acho que agora é um bom momento para te dizer que provavelmente minha casa está um caos, porque eu tô tentando gastar todo meu tempo livre dormindo— Louis explicou. Ele não tinha pensado nisso até agora.</p><p>— Nada que eu não veja todos os dias na casa de Niall— Harry respondeu rindo de leve. Louis não o acompanhou dessa vez.</p><p>— É aqui— Louis disse depois que os dois andaram alguns minutos. O prédio de Louis era consideravelmente mais organizado que o de Harry. A fachada era a clássica britânica com tijolinho a vista e bem mais baixo que o dos meninos, comprovando que era bem mais caro também. Harry era apaixonado pela arquitetura de Londres e, por isso, teve que se segurar para não suspirar alto. Um dia ele iria conseguir morar em um prédio ou casa assim.</p><p>— Prédio legal— se limitou a dizer para não parecer tão impressionado.</p><p>—  A vizinhança parecia boa—  Louis explicou.</p><p>Os dois entraram no prédio e subiram as escadas até o último andar que de acordo com as contas de Harry deveria ser o quarto. Como o cacheado imaginou, cada andar só tinha um apartamento. Quanto um bailarino ganha na França meu deus?</p><p>—  Tirando a que não te conhece—  Harry não conseguiu deixar esse detalhe de lado.</p><p>—  Eiii! Você se lembra disso?—  Louis perguntou verdadeiramente surpreso. Ele tinha reclamado sobre isso no dia em que foi apresentado formalmente a Harry e nem sabia que tinha sido ouvido.</p><p>—  Não é sempre que eu ouço alguém reclamar por não ter sido reconhecido pela vizinha idosa—  Harry respondeu rindo.</p><p>Louis destrancou a porta e eles entraram no apartamento. Harry tirou o sapato seguindo o exemplo do mais velho e se virou para avaliar mais atentamente o lugar. Para sua surpresa, era um conceito aberto igual ele sempre via nos episódios de “Irmãos a obra” que assistia com Niall. Na cabeça de Harry, isso era o tipo de coisa que só existia nos prédios mais modernos em Londres e não em um lugar tão clássico quanto aquele. O que não foi surpresa nenhuma é que o lugar era extremamente aconchegante e gritava casa, apesar do bailarino ter mudado para lá recentemente. As paredes eram brancas e o chão de madeira escura, mas o que deixava o lugar diferenciado eram as inúmeras molduras com fotos de família espalhadas pelas estantes e em cima da lareira. Sim, tinha uma pequena lareira de frente para o sofá ao lado da varanda. Na parede oposta, uma estante de livros bem preenchida que chamou a atenção do cacheado e várias pequenas plantas estavam espalhadas pelo local também.</p><p>O mais velho percebeu que Harry tinha se concentrado em observar todos os cantos da sua casa e teve que fugir para o único quarto que tinha ali no apartamento para não ficar com as bochechas vermelhas. Os olhos verdes eram sempre tão expressivos que Louis estava se sentindo praticamente pelado. </p><p>O cacheado só percebeu que estava sozinho quando ouviu a porta do que ele imaginava ser o quarto de Louis se fechando. Tomou isso como um convite para explorar um pouco os porta-retratos que tinham por ali. Harry imaginava que as meninas loiras que tinha em quase todos eram as irmãs de Louis. A aparência física não era totalmente semelhante, mas os olhos azuis eram inconfundíveis. Em alguns tinha uma mulher mais velha que era nitidamente a mãe deles e em outros uma menina morena também que deveria ser outra irmã. Ele constatou que Louis tinha uma família gigante quando viu um porta retrato ao centro da prateleira com uma foto num quarto de hospital com um Louis de pouco tempo atrás segurando bebês que deveriam ser gêmeos. Quanto barulho! Foi no que Harry tentou focar, porém seu coração não conseguiu deixar de esquentar ao ver quanto amor tinha em cada uma daquelas fotografias. </p><p>Claro que Harry amava sua mãe, sua irmã e até o padrasto que agora era o ex-marido de sua mãe e sabia que era extremamente recíproco. Mesmo assim, ele ficava feliz em saber que existiam outras famílias que compartilhavam tantos sentimentos quanto a dele. Deve ter sido muito difícil ficar na França por tanto tempo longe de todo mundo.</p><p>—  São todas da minha família—  Harry tomou um susto ao perceber que Louis estava ao seu lado novamente.</p><p>—  Desculpa, eu não deveria estar xeretando—  pediu se sentindo invadindo o espaço do rapaz.</p><p>—  Não precisa se desculpar. Fotos são feitas para serem olhadas—  falou sorrindo. Harry conseguiu ver seus belos olhos azuis carregados com tantos sentimentos diferentes. Quer dizer, seus olhos azuis ordinários, nada demais, até Niall tinha. Pfff.</p><p>—  São todos seus irmãos? —  Harry perguntou com uma enorme curiosidade. </p><p>—  Uhum- Louis concordou com a cabeça e começou a apontar as pessoas nas fotos—  Essa é a Charlotte, que todo mundo chama de Lottie, porque ela acha mais descolado ou sei lá—  explicou com ternura e sem tirar o sorriso do rosto—  Essa aqui é a Félicité, essas duas são as gêmeas Daisy e Phoebe e esses dois são os mais novos, Ernest e Doris. <br/>—  Uma casa barulhenta—  Harry não conseguiu deixar de comentar. Louis riu em resposta.</p><p>—  Você não tem ideia! E eu sinto tanta falta do barulho que às vezes eu ligo a TV e o rádio ao mesmo tempo para poder me sentir em casa.</p><p>—  Deve ter sido difícil ir para França—  comentou mais uma vez sem perceber que pudesse estar lembrando a Louis coisas que ele tinha custado para esquecer.</p><p>—  Foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que eu tive que fazer na minha vida, principalmente depois que—  começou a dizer e decidiu não continuar quando sentiu sua voz falhar. Harry percebeu que o assunto não deveria ser fácil e não forçou.</p><p>—  O importante é que você voltou e agora está bem perto deles—  tentou mudar de assunto.</p><p>—  É o que importa—  Louis voltou a sorrir. Harry sentiu um alívio enorme.</p><p>—  E os bebês estão com quantos anos?-- perguntou para mudar de assunto de uma vez.</p><p>—  Eles ainda não fizeram um ano! Essa foto foi tirada pouco antes de eu voltar para Londres—  contou.—  Acho que eles completam 7 meses esse mês ainda ou mês que vem. Esses pestinhas cresceram rápido demais—  o carinho com que ele falou a última parte fez o coração de Harry ficar aquecido mais uma vez. Ele quase esqueceu de toda a treta que andava tendo com o de olhos azuis comuns.</p><p>—  Quero conhecer todos eles—  Harry falou sem pensar mais uma vez—  Me chame quando vierem te visitar—  pediu. Louis olhou para ele um pouco surpreso, mas não deixou de sorrir com o pedido.</p><p>—  Eu chamo—  prometeu—  Posso começar o jantar? Estou com muita fome.</p><p>—  Claro, claro. Precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa?</p><p>—  Você pode picar os legumes e me fazer companhia para variar um pouco—  sugeriu.</p><p>—  Minha técnica de picar legumes é a melhor que você vai ver—  Harry se gabou seguindo o mais velho até o balcão que ficava no centro da cozinha a separando da sala de TV.</p><p>—  Sua tábua e sua faca—  Louis entregou os utensílios para o cacheado que começou a fatiar todo prontamente.</p><p>Depois de quase uma hora de muita conversa e tempo perdido rindo das piadas sem graça que Harry fazia o tempo inteiro e das diversas vezes que Louis pediu para que o cacheado experimentasse quase tudo que ele fazia com insegurança, eles conseguiram terminar um belo prato de salmão grelhado com legumes na manteiga. Harry estava impressionado, porque Louis realmente não fazia o tipo de quem cozinhava bem. Talvez vivendo na França fique difícil de não aprender alguns truques.</p><p>—   E aí? — Louis perguntou cheio de expectativa. Harry deu mais uma garfada antes do veredito final.</p><p>—  Estou realmente impressionado—  o cacheado respondeu sorrindo com as covinhas à mostra e tudo para o pesadelo do rapaz sentado à sua frente.</p><p>—  Eu disse que não era o melhor—  Louis falou.</p><p>—  Mas isso aqui tá bom demais—  Harry o cortou comendo mais um pedaço do peixe.</p><p>—  O corte dos legumes deixou a desejar um pouco—  Louis teve que brincar.</p><p>—  Claro que não—  Harry se defendeu—  É você que não conhece a arte de cortar legumes com perfeição—  cruzou os braços como a criança mimada que era.</p><p>—  Aham, com certeza—  Louis ironizou—  Pergunta aleatória—  falou depois de um tempo.</p><p>—  Manda.</p><p>—  E a sua família? Você não falou nada até agora.</p><p>—  Ah, bem—  Harry não sabia por onde começar—  Na verdade nós somos uma família bem normal. Eu tenho uma irmã mais velha chamada Gemma e a minha mãe está divorciada no momento. Nós não temos nenhuma relação com o nosso pai, porque ele não teve muito interesse em ver a gente crescendo, mas tá tudo bem. O ex marido da minha mãe é nosso pai de verdade e a relação não mudou nada depois que eles se separaram. O divórcio foi todo muito amigável… Só não era pra ser—  Fez um resumo.</p><p>—  E eles sempre te apoiaram nessa loucura de ser bailarino?</p><p>—  Ah, no começo minha mãe achou que eu não ia levar muito a sério, mas mesmo assim nunca tentou me convencer de não ir às aulas ou algo assim. Depois que ela viu que eu realmente queria aquilo, passou a me acompanhar mais de perto. Não posso reclamar de nada—  finalizou sorrindo e recebendo um sorriso de volta.</p><p>—  Eles vem para as suas apresentações?</p><p>—  Quase todas. Claro que eles não ficam mais em todas as sessões como faziam antes de eu entrar na Royal, mas estão em uma juntos ou separados.</p><p>—  E tem foto deles por aí? —  Louis perguntou com interesse real. Era a primeira vez que o cacheado se abria tanto com ele. Geralmente as pessoas só viam Harry falando sobre assuntos cotidianos.</p><p>—  Aqui—  Harry estendeu seu celular para que Louis pudesse ver uma foto dos 4 como tela de bloqueio. E foi a vez do coração do mais velho se aquecer. Ele não imaginava que Harry usasse um plano de fundo tão cheio de sentimentos.</p><p>—  Nossa, Harry! Sua irmã é linda—  foi a primeira coisa que ele notou—  Sua mãe também! Dá pra notar bem a semelhança entre vocês—  falou e se arrependeu no exato momento. Afinal, ele tinha dado a entender que Harry era tão bonito quanto as moças da família.</p><p>—  Elas são mesmo—  ele respondeu sorrindo, mas Louis notou que o sorriso não chegava aos seus olhos como sempre.</p><p>—  Também quero conhecê-las—  Louis disse.</p><p>—  Bom, Gemma ainda não está namorando, mas tem um rolo muito sério com um cara que eu ainda não conheci—  Harry explicou e Louis franziu o cenho tentando entender de onde aquilo tinha saído. De repente uma luz acendeu sobre ele e os pontos foram ligados.</p><p>—  Harry, você sabe que eu, er—  Louis tentou achar as palavras certas para dizer o que queria. Ele ainda estava sem acreditar que precisava falar aquilo e se ele realmente tinha entendido o que o cacheado queria dizer—  Sou gay, certo? —  falou de uma vez. O rosto de Harry se iluminou por alguns segundos e então ficou completamente vermelho.</p><p>—  Oh, eu não sabia—  ele falou tentando fingir que não tinha acabado de achar que Louis queria alguma coisa com a irmã dele.</p><p>—  Eu sempre achei que fosse bem óbvio, sabe—  disse rindo alto agora.</p><p>—  Eu não saio por aí assumindo sexualidade alheia—  Harry se defendeu. Na verdade, ele não estava mentindo. Desde que começaram a dizer "mas você não parece gay" para ele quando se assumiu no ensino médio, decidiu que não ia focar muito nos estereótipos. Uma lição que ele também aprendeu com seus colegas bailarinos héteros, já que as pessoas tinham uma mania de associar ballet a homossexualidade automaticamente.</p><p>—  Óbvio que não, você tem um coração bom demais—  Louis resmungou.</p><p>—  Meh, não tenho não. Só as vezes—  falou tentando não corar.</p><p>—  Enfim—  Louis voltou para o assunto—  Sua irmã realmente parece muito simpática para sair para beber e falar mal dos homens que já namoramos, apenas.</p><p>—  Ela realmente é—  Harry respondeu sem perceber o que tinha feito.</p><p>—  Você já fez isso? —  Louis perguntou numa discreta tentativa de confirmar se Harry também gostava de homens.</p><p>—  O que?</p><p>—  Saiu para beber com ela para falar mal dos ex-namorados—  enfatizou a última palavra.</p><p>—  Para falar mal do meu único ex-namorado, mas sim—  Harry disse olhando super interessado para o pedaço de salmão que tinha sobrado no seu prato. Poucas pessoas realmente sabiam sobre esse tipo de intimidade. Na verdade, só sua família e Niall. Nem John tinha tido esse momento ainda. Não era à toa que ele estava se sentindo extremamente vulnerável ali.</p><p>Louis sorriu. Não pela vulnerabilidade do rapaz à sua frente, obviamente. Ele sorriu, porque Harry estava confidenciando algumas coisas para ele! Isso devia ser bom, certo? Ninguém sai por aí falando da própria vida se você não confia em alguém. De repente o sorriso se desfez. Por que isso era tão relevante para Louis? Não deveria ser.</p><p>—  Então tá combinado—  ele falou por fim para tentar encerrar aquele assunto. Harry levantou os olhos para encará-lo sorrindo com as malditas covinhas. Quem Louis queria enganar? Era tão óbvio que ele estava interessado por aquele rapaz de olhos verdes. E é claro que era uma péssima ideia. Por isso, estava tentando reprimir esse pensamento todas as vezes que aparecia.</p><p>—  Ótimo—  Harry respondeu o olhando com curiosidade mais uma vez.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Louis não tem um segundo de paz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Os dois terminaram de comer quase ao mesmo tempo. Louis se levantou para tirar os pratos da mesa, mas Harry insistiu para que ele lavasse a louça. Seria justo já que ele mal tinha ajudado com a janta. Se Louis não estivesse tão cansado aquela semana, ele teria impedido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando os pratos e talheres estavam todos ali no escorredor, o clima ficou pesado. Os dois sabiam que não ia ter como adiar mais a conversa que John forçou que eles tivessem. E nenhum deles queria falar sobre isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu vou… hã… fazer um chá—  Louis disse depois de uns segundos de silêncio entre eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Certo… eu vou… sentar ali no sofá? —  Harry falou mais em tom de questionamento do que a afirmação que deveria ser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Sim, claro, fica a vontade—  Louis respondeu com uma formalidade que não tinha aparecido por ali ainda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com isso o cacheado andou até o sofá e se sentou muito desconfortável. Ele não queria admitir que estava começando a achar Louis um cara legal e que talvez pudesse ajudá-lo mesmo. Tentava se prender ao fato de que ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido para Louis voltar da França e que aquilo era muito estranho, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis chegou com duas canecas saindo fumaça e colocou as duas na mesinha de centro. Harry não gostava de adoçar seu chá e olhou em choque para a quantidade de açúcar que o mais velho colocava na sua caneca. Depois ele colocou quase metade do conteúdo com leite. Harry colocou a quantidade de sempre que era suficiente apenas para deixar a cor do líquido meio fosca. Tudo isso no silêncio constrangedor que tinha voltado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Louis, eu sinto muito pela apresentação ter sido adiada—  Harry falou finalmente sem aguentar mais o silêncio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É, bem, acho que eles não ficaram muito comovidos comigo—  o mais velho falou cheio de mágoa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que? Claro que o problema deles está claramente comigo— Harry respondeu com tanta mágoa quanto—  Não estou conseguindo executar a minha parte da coreografia direito!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Você não acha que a culpa é minha? —  Louis perguntou realmente surpreso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Claro que não! Eu tenho certeza que a culpa é minha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Então talvez John tenha razão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  O que ele disse?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ele me pediu pra não achar que era culpa minha, porque foi um mero ajuste de datas e só isso mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  E por que você acha que ele tem razão?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Porque eu não acho que você está tão ruim também—  Louis disse tomando um grande gole do chá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Não acha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu acho que você está sendo completamente mimado em não aceitar a minha ajuda e que eu estou sendo um tanto infantil por não te corrigir como estou corrigindo qualquer um—  Louis desabafou. Já que era pra isso que eles tinham vindo, ele não iria poupar sinceridade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu… você… é—  Harry tentou achar as palavras—  Tá, você tem razão. Estou sendo um mimadinho de merda—  admitiu sem pensar muito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas—  Louis levantou um dedo para enfatizar o que ia dizer—  Você não está tendo tantas dificuldades quanto qualquer bailarino principal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Não?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Você tem que parar de perguntar tudo que eu acabei de falar, Harry—  Louis respondeu com uma risada menos nervosa agora. A conversa estava indo muito bem, por incrível que parecesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Desculpa— Harry pediu ficando com as bochechas avermelhadas—  Eu só estou chocado… Não imaginava que meu desempenho estava normal. Sinceramente eu achei que estava sendo muito inferior ao que você esperava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ah não, o seu desempenho está inferior ao que eu esperava. Na verdade, está muito inferior ao que eu sei que você pode me entregar. Só não é inferior ao de todo bailarino principal de primeira viagem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ah—  Harry soltou sem saber muito bem o que dizer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu tenho certeza de que é por isso que John tá forçando essa conversa. Ele sabe que você tem potencial tanto quanto eu sei—  Louis ponderou—  Eu sugiro uma trégua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu acho que talvez seja a melhor opção—  Harry concordou sem pestanejar. Estava óbvio que eles precisavam se ajudar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ótimo. Você vai aceitar minha ajuda?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Vou—  o cacheado concordou balançando a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Então, Harry Styles, eu proponho uma trégua—  Louis brincou estendendo a mão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  É uma trégua, Louis Tomlinson— o outro entrou na brincadeira apertando com firmeza a mão de Louis.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ficou claro para todo mundo que alguma coisa tinha acontecido entre os dois meninos no dia seguinte. De um campo de guerra, os ensaios se transformaram em cordialidades sem fim. Niall estava até ficando irritado com a formalidade que Harry e Louis estavam se tratando. Pelo menos era melhor do que as brigas, sem dúvidas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A semana inteira tinha sido isso. “Oh, Louis, me desculpe, vou fazer melhor” e “fique tranquilo, Harry” pra lá e para cá. Niall estava chegando no seu limite mais uma vez. Era tão difícil assim para que os dois resolvessem o que quer que seja sem a ajuda de terceiros? Sinceramente, eles já são adultos, meu deus do céu! O loiro tinha um novo plano para tentar fazer com que eles se tornassem amigos e não ficassem com esse discurso formal. Ele iria colocar em prática naquela sexta mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, é claro que a companhia não iria facilitar a vida de Louis. Mais uma vez não era proposital, mas no momento em que todos viram John andando pela janela do estúdio que estavam usando e parando na porta para esperar o rapaz de olhos azuis sair, sabiam que não era bom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry não conseguiu evitar de trocar olhares com Louis sabendo que o mais velho estaria apreensivo com aquela aparição. O cacheado costumava amar John como se ele fosse da família. Agora ele começava a duvidar desse sentimento, já que o homem só andava trazendo notícias ruins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  5 minutos, pessoal—  Louis pediu—  Eu espero—  acrescentou baixo o suficiente para que só ele ouvisse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Louis! —  John o cumprimentou com uma batida nas costas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Oi, John—  ele respondeu com um sorriso sem graça e os olhos desanimados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Não fique assim, Lou—  o homem falou—  Eu sei que a companhia me manda sempre que é para te dar alguma notícia ruim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  E qual é a dessa vez?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Por que você acha que é alguma coisa ruim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  John—  Louis se limitou a dizer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Tá. É uma notícia não tão boa—  ele admitiu—  Mas poderia ser alguma coisa pior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Sabia—  suspirou—  Manda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Então, a apresentação do natal está chegando—  Louis assentiu—  E a companhia não conseguiu arranjar bailarinos substitutos bons o suficiente para os que estão aqui com você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  E a escola?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Esse ano não estamos com uma leva de alunos muito dedicada—  John respondeu em tom de desculpa já sabendo que isso atrapalharia o mais novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Isso quer dizer que eles vão ter que parar de ensaiar aqui?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Exatamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eles estão fazendo isso de propósito, John? — Louis perguntou em dúvida se queria realmente saber essa resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Claro que não, Lou! Eu já te expliquei isso—  Louis o encarou com os olhos semicerrados sem acreditar muito—  Eu juro! Assisti a audição do pessoal da escola também. A situação está triste! Por isso que eu quero que você entre lá para ajudar nas aulas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ok—  respondeu por fim ainda sem acreditar tanto—  E de quem eles precisam? Harry?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ah não, do Harry não—  o homem falou tentando pensar em como explicar essa parte para Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  De quem, John?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Er… de todo o corpo…—  John falou finalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  TODO? —  Louis ficou chocado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  É, Lou. Você sabe que eles são tão importantes na apresentação e fazem uma grande parte dos números—  John tentou amenizar a situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu sei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Então, não dava pra colocar nenhum aluno ainda. Juro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Isso quer dizer que o Niall vai? —  perguntou um pouco preocupado com ter que lidar com Harry sem a ajuda do loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Uhum—  John balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Isso quer dizer que vou ficar com...—  Louis olhou de volta em direção a sala para poder contar quem ficaria com ele e encontrou um par de olhos verdes o encarando. Ele tentou demonstrar que não estava desesperado com um sorriso, mas ao ver a expressão no rosto de Harry, teve certeza que não conseguiu—  Harry, Liam, Lily e aquele ruivinho?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  E Daniel, isso—  John respondeu rindo de leve pelo fato de Louis ainda não ter decorado o nome do jovem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  John…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu sei, rapaz. Você vai ser criativo e resolver esse problema, tenho certeza. E é só por um mês.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Certo—  Louis respondeu sem muita esperança na sua criatividade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Talvez possamos dar duas semanas de recesso para os 4 mais próximo do natal—  o sorriso de Louis cresceu—  Mas eu não posso te prometer que vai dar certo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Tudo bem. Quando vão precisar deles? —  Louis sabia que já estavam ensaiando para o natal, porque todo mundo ensaiava naquele mesmo prédio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  A… gora? —  John respondeu em tom de pergunta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  AGORA?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Meio que as audições terminaram ontem e os velhos decidiram isso meio que em cima da hora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  E por que ninguém me avisou ontem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ai eu não sei, Lou. Eu só fiquei sabendo do resultado agora também, do contrário eu teria te avisado antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O mais baixo assentiu apreensivo. John não aguentou e o puxou para um abraço que dizia “vai ficar tudo bem”. Quando entrou na companhia, o homem decidiu que seria aquela pessoa que sentia falta na sua época de bailarino. Alguém que te dissesse verdades e te corrigisse, mas que ao mesmo tempo também fosse capaz de sentar e conversar de coração aberto. E ele se saia muito bem nesse papel. Todos os bailarinos o consideravam o paizão da equipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De dentro da sala, Harry observava a cena com um sentimento que ele não tinha desde… Quem ele queria enganar? Harry sabia que estava com ciúmes de Louis mais uma vez. A primeira foi quando Niall o convidou para jantar e assistir um filme com ele e agora isso. Todo mundo sabia que ele era o favorito de John e ele se sentia muito confortável assim, muito obrigado. Felizmente o abraço durou os poucos segundos que deveria durar e Louis voltou para a sala muito perdido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tentou encontrar os olhos do mais velho para mostrar que estava tudo bem. Ele nem sabia porque queria fazer isso, mas ver o rapaz ali com aquela cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança tinha derretido um pedacinho do seu coração de gelo. E quando os olhos azuis focaram nos verdes por alguns segundos, Louis sentiu que tudo ia ficar bem por enquanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Er—  ele começou coçando a nuca—  Como todos sabem, dezembro está chegando e com ele todas as sessões da apresentação de final de ano—  ele esperou até que todos tivessem concordado com a cabeça—  Então, a companhia tentou arranjar substitutos para o corpo de baile que eu selecionei para essa apresentação, mas eles não conseguiram. Por isso, eles precisam que vocês voltem pra lá agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Agora? —  Niall perguntou meio perdido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  É, Niall, eles estão ensaiando ali na sala 4—  Louis apontou para o corredor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Todo mundo do corpo? —  uma moça de cabelos castanhos que Louis ainda não tinha decorado o nome perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Todo mundo tirando o Harry, Liam, Lily e o… Daniel? —  disse o último nome olhando para o menino ruivo recebendo um sorriso em confirmação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall e Harry trocaram um daqueles olhares que diziam muito. O mais novo estava preocupado em continuar os ensaios com Louis sem o melhor amigo ali para vigiar todas as possíveis coisas estúpidas que ele poderia fazer. O problema é que eles não poderiam fazer nada em relação a isso, porque Niall precisava ir. Louis observava os dois amigos pensando o mesmo que Harry. Bem, eles teriam que dar um jeito de não se matar até que Niall voltasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os bailarinos que restaram assistiram todos os outros pegando as suas coisas e se despedindo antes de seguir até a sala ao lado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu, você e Louis vamos sair hoje depois do ensaio—  Niall avisou o cacheado antes de sair da sala. Nada impediria ele de colocar seu plano em ação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  O que? —  Harry tentou questionar, mas já era tarde demais, porque o loiro já tinha saído da sala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele olhou para Louis que o encarava com a mesma cara de confusão. O loiro fake deve ter falado a mesma coisa para o mais velho, Harry concluiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Bom—  Louis se recompôs e continuou a falar—  Acho que vamos focar nas partes que só tem vocês até eu pensar no que fazer—  ele admitiu e ligou o som de novo quando todos entraram na posição do que já estavam ensaiando antes da interrupção. Pelo menos, Louis sabia que os bailarinos que restaram não o deixariam na mão. Nem mesmo Harry.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A proposta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A tarde de Niall acabou antes da dos outros rapazes. Ele já esperava por isso, já que era de Harry que estávamos falando. O que ele não esperava era ver os dois saindo da sala que estavam rindo tanto que Louis estava segurando sua barriga. O que ele tinha perdido ali?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Nini—  Harry foi o primeiro a ver o loiro sentado no chão. Ele secou uma lágrima que escorria de tanto rir antes de ajudar o amigo a se levantar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  O que aconteceu? —  ele perguntou sem conseguir conter a sua curiosidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ai, Niall, você sabe mais do que eu que o Harry é a pessoa mais estabanada do mundo—  o loiro já queria rir só com essa informação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  O que esse cabeçudo fez agora? —  perguntou enquanto os três saiam do prédio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu acho que não vai ser tão engraçado de contar agora—  Harry falou finalmente acalmando a respiração—  Mas basicamente eu tinha que levantar a Lily—  começou a explicar e Niall já tinha colocado a mão na testa esperando o que tinha acontecido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  E aí ele simplesmente tropeçou no próprio pé e derrubou a menina—  Louis continuou a explicação—  Claro que isso não foi engraçado. O que fez a gente morrer foi com a cara dela! Eu juro que não sabia que a Lily tinha um temperamento tão agressivo assim! Ela olhou para Harry com uma cara de indignação e perguntou “como VOCÊ foi escolhido para ser o bailarino principal desta apresentação e não o Liam”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  E aí o Louis respondeu “porque eu não quero pegar o Liam” —  Harry começou a rir de novo. Niall estava sinceramente em choque. Não que ele não esperasse que os dois estivessem querendo se pegar. MUITO pelo contrário. O problema é que ele não sabia qual dos dois era mais lento para perceber que o que Louis tinha dito não era brincadeira. Ele riu em seguida do mesmo jeito, porque conhecia Lily e sabia como ela deveria ter ficado depois dessa informação, já que todo mundo sabia que ela tinha um crush absurdo no cacheado. Menos ele, obviamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  E ela? —  perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ela pegou as coisas dela e saiu sem falar nada—  Louis finalizou—  Só estávamos nós três e aí eu e Harry não aguentamos quando ela fechou a porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Harry, você sabe que acabou com todas as esperanças dela, não sabe? —  Niall perguntou e viu o sorriso de Harry virar uma expressão de completa confusão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Esperanças de que? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ah não—  Louis falou antes que o loiro pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa—  Você não sabia que ela queria sair com você? —  Niall olhou para ele surpreso mais uma vez. Louis sabia que a menina queria o Harry e mesmo assim fez a piada?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ela queria sair comigo? —  Harry perguntou parando no meio da rua. Niall deu um tapa carinhoso no braço dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Larga de ser tapado, Harry! A menina praticamente se derretia toda vez que você se aproximava dela—  o amigo falou rindo de novo. Ele claramente teria que esperar pelos dois lerdos se tocarem antes de gastar energia pensando nisso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Mas, Niall—  Harry falou do jeito infantil/adulto que só ele conseguia—  Eu sou gay!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu sei—  o loiro falou—  Louis provavelmente sabe também, porque ele não ficou chocado agora, mas ela com certeza não sabia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu sou completamente gay o tempo inteiro—  Harry estava incrédulo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Bom, ela não deve sair por aí julgando a sexualidade de ninguém assim como você—  Louis disse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Coitadinha—  Harry agora estava pensando seriamente em mandar uma mensagem pra menina se desculpando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ah, você não tem culpa nenhuma de gostar de pintos—  Niall falou sabendo que o Harry recatado iria aparecer ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  NIALL! —  ele praticamente gritou colocando a mão na boca do amigo—  Você não pode falar essas coisas na rua! E eu não tô com pena dela por isso. Eu estou com pena dela, primeiro, porque eu derrubei a menina no chão e, segundo, porque eu entrei na brincadeira de Louis e flertei de mentira de volta—  Niall não conseguiu conter sua curiosidade e olhar a reação de Louis quando Harry usou a palavra “mentira”. Na verdade, os olhos azuis do mais velho focavam o chão desde o momento em que o loiro tinha feito sua observação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Não ouse pegar esse celular para mandar mensagem para ela. Hoje não vamos focar em quem está presente—  Niall falou para tentar mudar de assunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Mas, Ni…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Nada de “mas”. Se alguém pegar o celular para qualquer coisa que não seja responder mensagens importantes -e quem vai julgar isso sou eu- vai pagar a conta—  declarou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  E onde nós vamos exatamente? —  Louis tinha voltado mais uma vez para a conversa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Você vai saber assim que nós chegarmos—  Niall falou só para encher o saco. Ele não pensou em nada incrível. Na verdade, ele só conseguiu lembrar daquela hamburgueria perto da casa deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Que misterioso, Niall. Você pretende matar a gente em alguma cantina italiana? —  Louis brincou fazendo Harry rir alto e tampar a boca logo em seguida. Ele tinha um pouco de vergonha da sua risada. Louis tentou não achar fofo, mas quem não acharia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Se você continuar com gracinhas, Tomlinson…—  Niall continuou com a brincadeira fazendo o cacheado continuar com as risadas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro tinha que admitir que os dois estavam quase como amigos normais ali andando até o lugar em que iriam comer. O plano dele não iria demorar muito para resolver esse problema de uma vez por todas. Na verdade, tinham duas opções de desfecho: ou daria muito certo e eles iriam se tornar amigos ou daria muito errado e eles não suportariam olhar para a cara um do outro. Niall estava torcendo pela primeira opção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Nossa, Niall, você deve ter ficado horas escolhendo esse lugar! —  Harry foi irônico no momento em que eles entraram na pequena lanchonete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ei, ironia é o meu lance, Harry, você não pode simplesmente sair por aí usando—  Louis fingiu estar ofendido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Louis tem razão, Hazza! Ironia não combina com a sua inocência—  Niall continuou a brincadeira e eles receberam um dedo do meio do mais novo em resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Sua mãe sabe que você está fazendo esses sinais obscenos na rua? —  Louis perguntou, fazendo Niall gargalhar. Os três haviam escolhido sentar em uma mesa com três lugares colada na janela. A garçonete tinha aparecido ali para pegar os pedidos de bebida dos rapazes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ah, vai se foder, Louis—  o cacheado xingou, porém escondia um sorriso por trás do bico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pequena troca de farpas deles foi interrompida com a volta da garçonete que trazia as bebidas em uma bandeja. Refrigerante para Niall e Louis e um chá gelado para Harry. Ela aproveitou e anotou o que eles iriam comer. Não tinham tantas opções no cardápio, então eles não demoraram para decidir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Já sabe o que você vai fazer nesse mês com o número reduzido, Lou? —  Niall perguntou de repente. Ele queria deixar a proposta que tinha para o final do jantar. Louis o olhou com uma expressão triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ainda não pensei nisso—  admitiu levemente derrotado—  John vai tentar garantir umas férias de duas semanas para os 4 que restaram e aí eu pretendo usar essas semanas para finalizar as coreografias. Agora, se ele não conseguir, eu realmente não sei o que fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu adoraria umas férias, não vou mentir não—  o cacheado falou tomando seu chá gelado pelo canudinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  E eu acho que vocês não vão morrer de tédio se ensaiarem as mesmas coisas por duas semanas—  Louis completou—  Eu deveria passar uma nova parte da coreografia para vocês, mas nem vale a pena, porque seria um número com todos os bailarinos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu adoro as apresentações de natal—  Niall disse—  Harry sabe disso mais do que ninguém, mas eu estava me divertindo muito mais com os ensaios do Louis. Mesmo com vocês dois enchendo o saco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ei! —  Harry soltou ofendido. Niall achou que de repente seria um bom momento para jogar sua ideia ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Sabem—  ele começou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Quando o Niall faz essa cara </span>
  <em>
    <span>nunca </span>
  </em>
  <span>é coisa boa—  o cacheado disse para Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Me escuta, Harry—  o loiro pediu—  Vocês podem não aceitar… É só uma ideia que eu tive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Fala, Niall—  Louis disse. Ele ainda não se sentia completamente confortável em usar apelidos com os dois rapazes, apesar de Niall o chamar de Lou já.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  E se vocês escolhessem um dia da semana para fazer o que eu e o Harry fazemos todos os dias—  propôs—  E só vocês dois! Para se conhecer melhor e pararem de brigar o tempo inteiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Mas a gente não tá mais brigando—  falou Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu sei, Hazz. É que agora vocês dois estão se tratando de um jeito tão artificial que não é muito saudável também—  explicou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Oh, eu não sabia—  Louis disse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu percebi também, por isso eu estou sugerindo. Eu sei que é coisa de vocês e que eu não deveria me meter. Eu só queria que o clima ficasse ainda mais divertido durante os ensaios. Acho que todo mundo iria apreciar, não só eu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Huum—  Harry soltou pensativo. Ele encarava Louis para saber a opinião do mais velho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Talvez a ideia não seja tão ruim—  Louis falou por fim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  É, podemos tentar—  o cacheado confirmou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Isso! —  Niall comemorou com palminhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Mas eu vou continuar a ter minhas noites com Niall, certo? —  Harry perguntou com receio. Louis fuzilou os dois com os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Claro que sim, bebê—  Niall respondeu abraçando o pescoço do amigo. Ele se sentia mais dependente do cacheado do que o contrário, portanto jamais abriria mão do jantar e dos filmes juntos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Então podemos tentar oficialmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Que tal as segundas? —  Louis sugeriu. Ele odiava as segundas, quem sabe isso ajudaria a melhorar um pouquinho o dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Por mim tudo bem—  Harry confirmou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Temos um plano—  Louis falou não conseguindo conter um sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Temos—  Harry repetiu sorrindo do mesmo jeito. Niall olhava tudo tentando não pensar mais uma vez o quanto aqueles dois eram lerdos.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Não tem dia para ver um filme de natal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Na segunda- feira, Louis não estava completamente surpreso de não ter uma resposta de John ainda sobre as férias que o mais velho tinha sugerido. Tinha certeza que durante o final de semana, os velhos da companhia não deveriam lidar com assuntos oficiais. Ele só estava morrendo de curiosidade e dependia disso para começar a fazer os planos para as semanas seguintes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pelo menos hoje ele teria um encontro que não era um encontro com Harry. Ele estava muito animado, apesar de não querer admitir. Afinal, sabia que o mais novo não estava na mesma vibe que ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua cabeça não conseguia parar de pensar no que o cacheado tinha dito na sexta sobre precisar de umas férias. Ele queria poder deixá-lo ali quietinho essa semana inteira, mas sabia que não podia fazer isso, porque, caso eles realmente conseguissem as férias, seria péssimo para a apresentação. Entretanto, nada o impedia de deixar o rapaz ali quietinho pelo menos um dia. Era isso que ele tinha escolhido fazer hoje. Disse que precisava focar nas outras coreografias um pouco, o que não era completamente mentira. Claro que ele poderia deixar o mais novo em outra salinha ensaiando sozinho e aí ele teve que dizer que precisava da ajuda de Harry para avaliar os outros bailarinos. E isso era uma mentira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis não sabia se Harry tinha percebido a parte da mentira ou não. Se percebeu, o cacheado não se importou nem um pouco. Ele nem se preocupou em realmente ajudar a avaliar os outros bailarinos. Ficou quieto no canto da sala lendo um livro qualquer pelo seu celular e de vez em quando levantava para fingir que estava fazendo alguma coisa produtiva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Na minha ou na sua? —  foi a primeira coisa que Harry falou assim que os dois ficaram sozinhos na sala de ensaio. Ele tinha se lembrado de arrumar a casa, então estava confortável em levar o mais velho lá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Hum, tanto faz? —  Louis respondeu em tom de pergunta. O cacheado pensou por alguns segundos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Vamos revezar—  concluiu. —  Da última vez a gente foi até a sua, então hoje a gente pode ir na minha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Pode ser—  o mais velho respondeu dando de ombros. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles seguiram o mesmo caminho, pegando a mesma linha de metrô até a casa de Harry. Quando o mais novo destrancou a porta, o cheiro de limpeza pode ser sentido o deixando orgulhoso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu tiro o sapato? —  Louis perguntou. Era engraçado ver o quanto eles realmente estavam se tratando de maneira formal e forçada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Você quem sabe—  Harry respondeu tirando seus sapatos para não sujar o chão que ele teve trabalho para limpar. Louis decidiu fazer o mesmo —  Eu preciso de um banho urgente, você se importa? —  perguntou apontando para a porta do banheiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Claro que não—  Louis respondeu fazendo sinal para o sofá—  Eu vou ficar aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Fica à vontade! Tem água na geladeira ou qualquer outra coisa que você quiser. Eu não devo demorar e aí você pode tomar um banho também se quiser—  Harry falava apressado—  É assim que funciona comigo e com Niall geralmente—  se explicou por fim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Tá tudo bem,  Harry—  Louis falou sem conseguir segurar a risada. O mais novo ficava tão adorável quando estava nervoso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Tô falando demais, né? —  Perguntou com as bochechas coradas. Louis concordou com a cabeça ainda sorrindo—  Eu vou lá então, já volto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis queria ter levantado e vasculhado por toda a casa de Harry, mas ele ficou com vergonha. O seu celular não tinha nada de interessante, porque ele tinha deletado todas as suas redes sociais depois de ter voltado da França. Então ele meio que não tinha nada para fazer enquanto esperava o cacheado tomar banho. Ficou revendo as poucas fotos que tinham na sua galeria várias vezes. Quase deu tempo de sentir falta das ruas de Paris. Por sorte, Harry terminou o banho antes que ele começasse a ficar nostálgico e irritante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Você pode ir se quiser—  o cacheado disse enquanto secava seu cabelo com uma toalha branca. Louis assentiu e pegou sua mochila—  O chuveiro não é muito bom por aqui, se você quiser uma água mais quente tem que abrir menos o registro—  ele explicou para o rapaz de olhos azuis que passava por ele ainda em silêncio como se Harry fosse bater nele a qualquer momento. Louis não estava acostumado a ter amigos nesse nível de ser normal tomar banho na casa, então ele não sabia muito bem como agir. Só sabia que realmente precisava se lavar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Valeu, Harry—  agradeceu fechando a porta atrás de si e soltando o ar que estava prendendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Qualquer coisa você grita—  o mais novo respondeu e seguiu para a cozinha para poder fazer o jantar. Ele iria deixar a comida pronta para quando Louis terminasse o banho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Menos de meia hora depois, Louis saiu do banheiro com uma nuvem de vapor atrás dele usando um moletom que parecia extremamente confortável e secando os cabelos com a toalha. Harry estava terminando de retirar os legumes da frigideira e colocando num prato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu já fiz o jantar, espero que não se importe—  falou quando Louis apareceu em seu campo de visão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Claro que não—  respondeu fazendo sinal para avisar que só iria deixar a toalha secar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Não tinha muita coisa na geladeira, então eu fiz uns legumes na manteiga e uma carne—  explicou colocando os pratos na mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  O cheiro está ótimo, Harry!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Obrigado—  o cacheado respondeu se escondendo atrás do cabelo molhado que caia em seu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois sentaram e comeram em silêncio por pelo menos 10 minutos até que Louis levantou a cabeça e encontrou Harry encarando seu prato também. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Sem querer ofender, mas essa é a coisa mais estranha que eu já tive que fazer—  Louis soltou. Harry encontrou seu olhar e sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Sem querer ofender, mas eu também—  respondeu com um sorriso que deixava as covinhas a mostra as covinhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois começaram a gargalhar da própria situação sem aguentar mais a tensão que tinha se instalado na casa do mais novo desde o momento em que eles passaram pela porta. Talvez até desde o momento em que a última pessoa do ensaio foi embora e eles ficaram sozinhos. Riram tanto que Louis segurava sua barriga que doía. Isso acontecia geralmente quando Niall estava presente. Com os dois sozinhos era a primeira vez. Uma surpresa muito agradável, diga-se de passagem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Bom, eu fiquei ofendido—  Louis ousou dizer depois que eles tinham se controlado gerando uma nova crise de risadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O jeito que Harry ria era tão escandaloso e espontâneo que lembrava a Louis uma criança. Não era muito comum ouvir o cacheado rindo, o que para Louis era um erro. O som era completamente contagiante e muito confortável. Ele queria fazer piadas o dia inteiro só para poder ouvir, mas ninguém precisava saber disso.     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Talvez aquele loiro desbotado tenha razão mais uma vez—  Harry admitiu limpando uma lágrima que escorria de seu olho direito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Não vamos contar o que você disse —  Louis falou e Harry soltou uma risada alta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Chega de me fazer rir, eu quero terminar de comer—  fingiu estar bravo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Para de me dar material para piada, Harold—  o mais velho falou sem nem perceber que havia usado um apelido. Louis nunca dava apelido pras pessoas que ele não pretendia ter amizade. Merda. Harry apenas o olhou com curiosidade e voltou a comer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Você precisa me ensinar umas dicas na cozinha uma hora dessas—  o cacheado pediu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu? —  Louis perguntou genuinamente surpreso. Era a primeira vez que alguém pedia isso a ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Claro! Aquele peixe que você fez ficou perfeito. Eu consigo sobreviver, mas minha habilidade acaba ai—  Harry explicou querendo rir da cara de Louis. Ele ainda estava tendo dificuldades em acreditar que alguém queria a sua ajuda para cozinhar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu acho que essa vai ser a única vez que eu vou ouvir essa frase saindo da boca de alguém—  falou e Harry ficou confuso de repente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Como assim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Harold, você não sabe muita coisa sobre mim—  ousou repetir o apelido. Harry não falou nada mais uma vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Mas eu já comi a sua comida!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  E é por isso que eu não estou entendendo o que você quer comigo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Lou, você está comendo a minha comida nesse exato momento—  Louis quase engasgou com o apelido saindo da boca de Harry—  Como ousa dizer que eu não preciso de ajuda?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Bem—  Louis conseguiu falar depois de recuperar o fôlego silenciosamente—  Os legumes realmente poderiam ter mais tempero, mas fora isso está perfeito—  falou com sinceridade. Estava sendo incrivelmente fácil ser sincero com Harry na maior parte do tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Por isso que eu quero as dicas—  o cacheado falou dando de ombros. Ele também achava fácil ser sincero com o mais velho, mas era tão cabeça dura que provavelmente demoraria demais para admitir isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Semana que vem—  Louis prometeu e não conseguiu conter o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Semana que vem—  Harry repetiu com um sorriso também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de terminar de comer e lavar a louça, Harry estava jogado no sofá esperando Louis decidir o que eles iriam assistir entre a pequena coleção de DVDs que o mais novo tinha ali. Harry assinava 2 serviços de streaming, mas fazia tanto tempo que Louis não pegava um DVD na mão que ele não desistiu até conversar o cacheado a deixá-lo escolher um filme dali. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estão vivos?” foi a mensagem que apareceu no celular de Harry. Obviamente vinha de Niall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Por incrível que pareça, sim” respondeu mordendo o dedão da mão esquerda enquanto observava Louis se divertindo lendo a contracapa dos filmes. Ele levantou o celular e tirou uma foto para mandar para o loiro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O que esse louco está fazendo?” foi a resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ele encheu o saco para ver um filme em DVD” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas você tem internet aí" Niall disse fazendo Harry soltar o ar pelo nariz em uma risada contida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  O que você está fazendo aí? —  Louis perguntou virando para encarar o mais novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Falando para o Niall o quanto você é louco por querer assistir um DVD e não qualquer outra coisa na internet—  respondeu dando de ombros e bloqueando o celular mais uma vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ninguém me respeita—  Louis reclamou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Não mesmo—  respondeu apenas para provocar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ei—  o mais velho estava pronto para brigar, mas desistiu quando viu as covinhas. Era bem mais divertido discutir de brincadeira com o Harry do que aquela formalidade forçada, com certeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis ainda procurava um filme para ver enquanto Harry aproveitava para dar uma olhada em seu Instagram, coisa que ele fazia muito raramente. Nada o interessava o suficiente ali para que sua atenção ficasse retida no aplicativo por muito tempo. Sempre as mesmas fotos de gente na praia ou pessoas dançando ou comidas. Nada que ele não visse normalmente em suas conversas com Niall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Esse, Harry! Por favor! —  sua atenção se voltou para aquele bailarino baixinho pulando pra lá e pra cá com um DVD nas mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Por Deus, Lou! Eu nem lembrava que tinha esse filme—  Harry falou fazendo uma careta enquanto Louis levantava a capa do filme “Meu papai é Noel”. A felicidade do mais velho se desfez completamente diante da reação de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ah, eu procuro outro—  disse um pouco frustrado se virando novamente. O cacheado se sentiu muito mal, porque ele não tinha problema nenhum em assistir um filme de natal clássico, só tinha achado a escolha inusitada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  NÃO! —  falou um pouco mais alto do que pretendia, dando um susto no mais baixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  O que? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Podemos assistir qualquer coisa que você quiser—  explicou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Podemos? —  Louis perguntou com o sorriso voltando ao rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu não sei se está na época de assistir filme de natal já, mas claro que podemos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Qualquer dia do ano é dia de assistir filmes de natal, Harry—  Louis respondeu piscando com o olho esquerdo para o cacheado que torceu para que a vermelhidão em suas bochechas não tenha ficado aparente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Coloca logo esse filme então e vem pra cá—  ordenou batendo no espaço vazio ao seu lado no sofá. Não era um sofá muito grande, mas caberiam os dois com uma distância segura entre si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Tô indo, mandão—  Louis reclamou mais uma vez, porém fez o que foi pedido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tentou prestar atenção no filme. Ele jura que tentou. O problema é que toda vez que o olho de Louis ficava cheio de ruguinhas quando ele achava alguma coisa engraçada ou talvez até nostálgica para ele, Harry simplesmente não conseguia prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa. Ele não sabia como uma coisa tão boba como essa podia deixá-lo tão fascinado. Na verdade, ele começou a ter uma ideia do que poderia ser quando Louis adormeceu no meio do filme e Harry foi buscar um travesseiro e um cobertor para o mais velho ficar confortável. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estavam se tornando amigos, foi o que Harry pensou antes de dormir.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Boa e má notícia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Louis acordou no dia seguinte com a claridade na sua cara e um cheiro muito agradável de bacon. Começou a sorrir ainda sem abrir o olho, afinal, quem não ficaria feliz com o cheiro de bacon logo cedo. De repente seu sorriso se desfez e ele abriu os olhos e quase caiu de onde estava. Ele não tinha bacon em casa. Nem alguém para fazer o café da manhã pra ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu coração estava disparado e ele olhava ao redor para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Lou? Você acordou? —  uma voz chamou por ele e de repente ele caiu em si. Harry. Ele estava na casa de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Harry? —  perguntou ainda um pouco confuso do sono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Bom dia—  o mais novo desejou, aparecendo na porta da cozinha com um sorriso contido e a cara inchada de sono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu dormi? —  Louis perguntou mesmo a resposta sendo óbvia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Bem, sim—  Harry disse. Ele geralmente não gostava de ter que falar de manhã, mas não estava tão difícil forçar a simpatia agora—  Eu achei que estava tarde para te acordar e você parecia realmente cansado. Posso te acordar da próxima vez que isso acontecer, desculpa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ah, tudo bem—  Louis disse esfregando o rosto. Ele tentou não pensar em como Harry parecia adorável com os olhos inchados de quem acabou de acordar—  Da próxima vez acho que eu vou entender mais rápido o que aconteceu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu fiz o café!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Que horas são? —  Louis perguntou sorrindo pensando no bacon que comeria em breve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  São 5:30—  Harry respondeu olhando no relógio que ficava pendurado na parede da cozinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ótimo—  era geralmente o horário que Louis levantava também. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Só estou terminando de esquentar o pão, se quiser tem uma escova de dente nova no gabinete da pia no banheiro—  Harry explicou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O queixo de Niall caiu no momento em que a porta do elevador abriu e ele viu Harry e Louis entrarem ali rindo. Eles nem tinham percebido a presença do loiro. Será que o plano tinha dado mais certo do que Niall esperava? Louis tinha dormido na casa de Harry? O cacheado nunca tinha deixado ninguém dormir em sua casa além de Niall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Erren—  ele limpou a garganta assustando Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Nini! —  ele falou animado. Animado? Niall pensou. Tinha alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Louis? —  o loiro perguntou casualmente para tentar descobrir alguma informação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Er, oi! —  ele respondeu meio tímido. Ok, algo definitivamente estava estranho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Como foi ontem? —  não conseguiu deixar o tom malicioso de lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ah, foi tudo normal—  Louis respondeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu fiz a janta e o Louis dormiu no meio do filme que ele mesmo escolheu—  Harry respondeu em seguida com um tom acusatório. Niall riu dos seus próprios pensamentos. Óbvio que um dia não seria suficiente para que seu amigo percebesse seus sentimentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Que filme vocês escolheram?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Meu papai é noel—  Louis contou já esperando as risadas que não chegaram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu adoro esse filme! —  foi o que Niall respondeu no lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  É ótimo, não é? —  o mais velho se empolgou—  Harry achou engraçado que eu tenha escolhido um filme de natal em novembro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Harry! Não existe hora certa para assistir um filme de natal! —  Niall falou batendo de leve no braço do amigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Agora eu sei—  ele respondeu levantando os braços em um sinal de rendição—  Agora, o que te faz sair de casa tão cedo, Nini?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ah, o instrutor acha que está no exército—  o loiro respondeu com os olhos revirando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ele tá fazendo todo mundo chegar no horário que eu chego? —  Harry perguntou surpreso. Ele sabia que exagerava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Exatamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Prometo que vai acabar rápido—  o cacheado disse abraçando os ombros do amigo. Ele sabia o quanto Niall odiava acordar cedo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O caminho até o estúdio nunca tinha sido tão rápido na opinião de Harry. A viagem de metrô pareceu passar em alguns segundos e o caminho a pé também foi super curto. E ele nem precisou ouvir música para melhorar seu humor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis tinha planejado ensaiar com Liam e os outros dois bailarinos a parte em que eles iriam usar a corda e fazer o efeito de voo, enquanto Harry ficaria no outro canto da sala ensaiando seu solo principal. Só de ver o que estava acontecendo ali, o sangue do cacheado ficava gelado. Parabéns para Liam que conseguia fazer isso com tanta naturalidade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não conseguia parar de pensar que talvez Lily tivesse razão e que ele não deveria ser o bailarino principal ali. Ficou tão concentrado nisso que quando se deu conta, uma parte da música já tinha passado sem ele se mexer. Ficou com as bochechas vermelhas ao perceber o que tinha feito e tentou focar mais uma vez. Louis observou tudo de longe e parecia saber o que passava na cabeça do mais novo. Se identificava mais com Harry nessa fase de sua carreira do que o cacheado parecia saber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Uau, Harry! Isso foi ótimo—  Louis falou mais alto que a música e bateu duas palmas para mostrar para o cacheado que ele estava em seu devido lugar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry corou ainda mais em resposta e sentiu uma satisfação imensa ao ser reconhecido. John sempre se lembrava de elogiá-lo, mas não era muito comum receber o incentivo do coreógrafo das peças. Ele adorou a sensação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na sexta-feira John e Niall espiavam Harry e Louis rindo juntos no canto da sala pelo vidro que tinha na lateral da sala. A parte mais impressionante é que eles não estavam nem disfarçando, mas os dois ainda não tinham percebido que estavam sendo observados. E claro que se John estava ali significava que ele tinha más notícias, mas ele não conseguia criar coragem para quebrar aquela bolha de bom humor que ele raramente via em Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Niall, você é brilhante—  o mais velho falou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu sei—  o loiro respondeu limpando uma poeira imaginária do seu ombro direito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu não tô reconhecendo esses dois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  E meu plano só entrou em ação essa semana—  Niall se gabou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Nem queria ir lá falar o que eu preciso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Tem que ser agora? —  o loiro perguntou com medo de que a informação de John acabasse com aquela amizade que estava nascendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Infelizmente eu tenho um monte de coisa pra correr atrás hoje—  John respondeu cabisbaixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois ainda observavam quando Harry jogou a cabeça para trás para rir de algo que Louis tinha falado. O mais baixo sorria carinhosamente até que seu olhar desviou na direção da janela e ele finalmente se deu conta da presença de John. Seu sorriso morreu na hora. Isso chamou a atenção do cacheado que seguiu o olhar de Louis e acenou para os amigos ali fora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Merda—  Louis falou em voz alta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  As vezes é uma coisa boa—  Harry tentou tranquilizá-lo mesmo sabendo que a chance era mínima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Claro—  foi a resposta carregada de ironia que recebeu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis fez sinal para que John entrasse na sala de uma vez. Ele precisava começar a trabalhar com o problema que ele trazia quanto antes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu vou… é—  Harry tentou dizer apontando para Niall, mas a atenção de Louis já estava comprometida. Harry deu um sorriso triste em direção ao mais velho mesmo assim e saiu da sala para dar privacidade a eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  John—  Louis cumprimentou desanimado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu tenho uma notícia boa hoje também—  ele tentou amenizar a situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Mas a notícia ruim é muito ruim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Bem, depende do ponto de vista—  continuava tentando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Depende mesmo? —  Louis riu sem humor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Não—  John respondeu com a mesma risada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Vai logo com isso, John—  pediu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Vou começar com a notícia boa primeiro—  avisou—  Eu consegui as férias para os bailarinos que restaram!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Isso é realmente muito bom—  Louis respondeu um pouco mais aliviado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Agora… Eu juro que tentei, você sabe que eu sempre tento—  o mais velho falou pedindo desculpas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu sei—  Louis garantiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Mas os velhos não aprovaram a mudança na coreografia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Como assim? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Liam ocupar a posição do Harry naqueles trechos—  ele não conseguia dizer com todas as palavras, mas sabia que Louis sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  O voo? —  o mais novo perguntou mesmo assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  O voo—  John confirmou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Merda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  É—  concordou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  O que eu vou fazer, John?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu sei que você vai dar um jeito—  John tentou encorajar Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Claro, eu sempre dou—  Louis riu ironicamente—  Ele sabe? —  perguntou apontando discretamente com a cabeça para o cacheado que observava a conversa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Só se o Niall contou para ele ali fora, mas acho que ele vai deixar você decidir o que vai fazer antes de contar alguma coisa—  John explicou e Louis balançou a cabeça pensativo. Era melhor assim mesmo, apesar de não querer ter que lidar com isso de jeito nenhum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis mordeu a ponta do dedão enquanto pensava em uma solução. Ele olhou para o cacheado do lado de fora da sala que lançou um sorriso tranquilizador enquanto ouvia alguma coisa que Niall contava. Se ele soubesse, com certeza sua expressão seria outra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  E as férias começam semana que vem? —  Louis perguntou depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. Sua cabeça parecia querer montar um plano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Yep—  John respondeu começando a se animar com a expressão no rosto de Louis começando a amenizar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu sei que a culpa não é sua. Só estou um pouco estressado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu sei, criança—  John respondeu colocando a mão no ombro de Louis—  E eu sei que você vai dar conta também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Obrigado, John—  agradeceu com um sorriso sincero pela primeira vez depois que o mais velho tinha aparecido ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Não me agradeça por isso, Louis—  o homem falou e em seguida se despediu de Louis e dos meninos que estavam do lado de fora. Ele realmente tinha que correr atrás de um monte de coisa pra companhia naquela tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry voltou pra sala depois de se despedir de Niall que tinha acabado seu intervalo dos ensaios com o instrutor doido. Louis ainda estava pensativo lendo seu caderno de anotações quando o mais novo se aproximou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Foi muito ruim? —  perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ah, foi um pouco—  Louis respondeu com sinceridade desviando a atenção do caderno—  Mas pelo menos eu consegui as duas semanas de férias pra vocês.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cara de Harry ao ouvir essas palavras foi completamente impagável. Se Louis soubesse que essa seria sua reação, já teria conseguido férias para o rapaz bem antes. Ele sabia que tinha que contar para o cacheado a má notícia, só não teve coragem de estragar o clima neste exato momento. Mais tarde ele contaria. Isso. Mais tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu nem acredito que vou poder dormir até tarde essa semana—  Harry falou pensativo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu que não acredito que vou poder dormir essa semana—  Louis brincou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Podemos fazer essa segunda durar um pouco mais se você quiser—  Harry se atreveu em sugerir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  É, acho que podemos—  Louis concordou com um sorriso sugestivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O fim do intervalo que Louis tinha dado foi anunciado com a volta de Lily e Liam na sala. A garota começou a ficar distante de Harry e ele queria muito explicar para ela sobre sua sexualidade, mas ao mesmo tempo a voz de Niall falando que ela nunca tinha perguntado nada para que ele fosse lá dar satisfação ficava soando em sua mente. Ele precisava parar de se preocupar com essas coisas! O loiro desbotado tinha razão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis achou estranho que Harry não tenha perguntado mais sobre o que John havia falado para ele. Não que ele estivesse reclamando. O cacheado costumava ser meio curioso em relação a esse tipo de coisa, porém parecia estar distraído com outra coisa. Talvez as férias tenham o deixado assim com a cabeça em outro lugar. Quem poderia culpá-lo. Uma outra parte de Louis tinha medo de Niall ter contado já.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Antes de voltarmos—  Louis decidiu já contar a novidade—  Conseguimos as férias para vocês—  sorriu enquanto Lily bateu palmas animada. Todos estavam cansados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  2 semanas? —  o ruivo que Louis já tinha esquecido o nome mais uma vez perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  2 semanas! Hoje vai ser o último dia, mas não dispersem, por favor—  Louis pediu e recebeu sorrisos em resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles terminaram o dia com mais empenho do que Louis estava esperando. Com uma motivação dessas também até o mais velho tinha se tornado o melhor diretor do mundo. Niall apareceu na porta dele e fez sinal para que Louis fosse até ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  O que está fazendo aqui ainda? —  perguntou para o loiro, já que ele geralmente não ficava por mais tempo no ensaio como ele e Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu disse que o cara acha que está achando que está no exército—  repetiu o que tinha respondido de manhã com os olhos revirando mais uma vez. Quando sua atenção focou em Harry que estava quase terminando de recolher as suas coisas, voltou a falar apressado—  Já contou para ele? —  Não perdeu tempo explicando do que estava falando, porque ele sabia que Louis entenderia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Não—  respondeu envergonhado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Louis, você precisa contar logo—  Niall disse apreensivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu sei, só não achei a oportunidade ainda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu não acho que eu tenho que falar, mas fique avisado que se enrolar demais eu vou falar—  alertou. Ele sabia que Harry não iria reagir bem e seria melhor lidar com isso quanto antes. Pelo bem de Louis e do próprio cacheado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu prometo que vou falar—  Louis falou sem muita segurança o que fez receber um olhar cheio de emoções do loiro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Estão falando sobre o que? —  a conversa deles foi interrompida por um Harry estranhamente de bom humor. Niall sorriu com a visão do amigo tranquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Sobre esse seu bom humor—  Niall mudou de assunto prontamente. Louis acompanhou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu estava contando sobre as férias—  Louis completou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ué, o John não te contou enquanto vocês observavam a gente mais cedo? —  Harry foi irônico, fazendo Louis gargalhar e levar um olhar repreendedor de Niall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ele só ficou falando comigo sobre sua mudança drástica de atitude. Sabe, até parece que virou gente—  o loiro provocou. Harry mostrou a língua em resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  O que você tá fazendo aqui ainda, loiro? —  o cacheado perguntou por fim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  O capitão—  ele respondeu apontando com a cabeça para a sala em que ele estava ensaiando agora com a luz ainda acesa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—   Oh—  Harry respondeu com uma cara triste. De repente ele tinha se sentido mal de ganhar umas férias e Niall ter que continuar em um regime muito mais rígido do que ele estava acostumado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Não ouse, Harry—  Niall disse. Ele conhecia o cacheado melhor que ele mesmo. Louis acompanhou a conversa com o olhar enquanto eles se preparavam para sair dali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Mas eu…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Não—  ele repetiu mais enfático dessa vez—  Não vai ficar se sentindo mal, porque você está de férias e eu não.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis riu um pouco ao entender o que estava acontecendo. Harry era tão preocupado com todo mundo e nada preocupado com si mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Se o Niall estivesse com a gente ainda eu não teria férias e agora eu estaria puto—  Louis garantiu ao mais novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  É, Harry, pensa no Louis—  o loiro brincou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ok, eu vou aproveitar minhas férias sem pensar muito em como você está sofrendo, Nini—  o cacheado falou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  É só o que eu espero de você, cachinhos—  Niall disse abraçando o amigo com o enorme sorriso de volta em seu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Agora vamos para casa para podermos iniciar o descanso de verdade—  Louis pediu apagando as luzes do estúdio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando os três chegaram na frente do prédio dos meninos, ponto em que eles se separavam, Niall lançou um olhar para lembrar Louis do que ele tinha que fazer. O mais velho engoliu em seco e de repente ele não estava tão animado para segunda-feira chegar.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Segunda feira chegou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>—  Bom dia, Harry—  o cacheado ouviu pelo viva voz do celular Niall falando enquanto ele preparava o café da manhã.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Bom dia, Niall—  ele respondeu—  Eu poderia estar dormindo agora e você ter me acordado sem a menor dó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu sabia que você não estaria dormindo—  Niall falou e Harry sabia que ele tinha dado de ombros e aberto o típico sorriso logo em seguida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Mas eu poderia estar, porque eu estou de férias—  teimou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Você estava dormindo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Não.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Então, eu acertei—  Niall concluiu vitorioso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Tá, desbotado, você me venceu—  Harry falou fingindo irritação, mas ele estava bem humorado demais para isso—  Me ligou só para encher o saco, foi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—   Claro que não. Eu te liguei, porque estou morrendo de sono e muito próximo de fechar a cara—  explicou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  A situação tá feia assim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Harry, eu não nasci pra acordar antes do Sol!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu sei! Só não entendi como eu posso te ajudar nisso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Me conta o que você vai fazer hoje. Eu preciso ouvir como seu dia de folga vai ser incrível para meu dia de trabalho ficar melhor—  ele pediu e Harry começou a rir da lógica do amigo. Pelo menos alguém ali naquela relação sabia como levar a vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Huuum, na verdade, loiro, eu não sei o que eu vou fazer—  Harry admitiu rindo—  Eu sei que combinei de encontrar o Louis para almoçar em algum restaurante que ele disse que eu deveria conhecer e aí depois está tudo meio nebuloso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu quero saber tudo sobre a comida depois e…—  ele se interrompeu—  Peraí, você disse que vai almoçar com o Louis?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Disse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Trocaram o jantar pelo almoço, foi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Er…—  Harry começou quase envergonhado terminando de mexer os ovos na frigideira antes de colocar em um prato e sentar na mesa—  Eu sugeri que a gente passasse mais tempo juntos hoje—  falou finalmente enquanto passava cream cheese em uma torrada e colocava os ovos mexidos por cima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Você sugeriu? —  Niall falou num grito contido. Ele estava subindo as escadas do estúdio e tinha mais gente por ali agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  É, eu sugeri, porque não queria ficar sozinho pensando no meu melhor amigo que poderia estar ali comigo, mas tem que ensaiar—  Harry deu de ombros enquanto mordia sua torrada mais uma vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu não estou acreditando direito—  o loiro falou finalmente atingindo seu objetivo de ficar animado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Bom, meu querido, acredite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você—  Niall falou mostrando a língua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Não enche—  Harry resmungou terminando sua torrada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu vou ter que ir, Hazza, divirta-se hoje e faça qualquer coisa que eu faria—  Niall avisou e desligou a ligação assim que Harry se despediu também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora Styles tinha umas 7 horas para enrolar até o horário que ele tinha marcado com Louis. O começo das férias era sempre um caos assim, porque ele nunca conseguia dormir mais tempo do que o costume, então ele sempre ficava com muito mais tempo livre do que tinha criatividade para arranjar o que fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhou para os lados e decidiu que a sua casa precisava de uma faxina daquelas bem feitas que você realmente só consegue fazer durante as férias. E depois disso ligaria para a irmã, já que fazia quase uma semana que eles não conversavam. Harry precisava atualizar a ela sobre as férias e sobre Louis, porque ela de repente começou a ficar muito interessada na relação deles. Ela, Niall, John, quem mais o encheria com isso agora? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O cacheado tentou muito enrolar para limpar a casa. Esfregou até as talheres brilharem de novo e os rejuntes dos ladrilhos do banheiro ficarem brancos. Ele tentou enrolar com Gemma na ligação também. Infelizmente a irmã dele era uma jornalista muito ocupada e que estava no meio de uma matéria. Deu tempo de ouvi-la gritar quando ele disse que tinha decidido passar mais tempo com o Louis hoje e de ficar sabendo do novo alvo romântico dela. Harry ainda estava tentando decidir se tinha sido uma conversa boa ou não.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O problema é que quando ele terminou de fazer tudo isso, tomou um belo banho e ainda eram 11 horas. Ele tinha pelo menos uma hora até que Louis chegasse ali para que eles caminhassem juntos até o restaurante que iriam. Agora a criatividade de Harry com certeza tinha se esgotado, fazendo com que ele simplesmente se jogasse no sofá e ficasse mexendo em qualquer rede social para encher seu cérebro com um pouco de inutilidades até a hora de se arrumar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu celular despertou às 11:55 depois de muita informação sobre a vida das pessoas que ele não queria realmente e saber. Harry se levantou do sofá e foi até o armário decidir o que vestir. De repente ele se pegou pensando demais no que vestiria. Pra que ele estava gastando tanta energia em uma coisa tão boba quanto almoçar com um amigo? Assim, claro que ele gostava de se sentir bonito, mas parecia que ele estava se esforçando para que Louis também o achasse bonito. Aquilo estava muito errado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balançou a cabeça para os lados com força e pegou uma calça jeans e uma camiseta com uma estampa qualquer e uma jaqueta jeans por cima, já que o frio em Londres estava ficando cada vez mais intenso. Ponderou se deveria colocar um cachecol também ou se seria muito exagero por alguns segundos e optou por levar. Vai que.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao se olhar no espelho, Harry sorriu pensando que tinha escolhido bem. Mesmo que o restaurante fosse mais chique do que ele estava esperando, também estaria apropriado e se fosse alguma coisa mais familiar, era perfeito. Enrolou o cachecol no pescoço e saiu de casa depois de pegar a carteira e o celular. Louis ainda não tinha avisado que estava indo, mas ele explodiria de tédio se ficasse ali dentro por mais tempo. Pelo menos foi o que ele disse a si mesmo. Que aquilo era tédio e não nervosismo. Por que ele ficaria nervoso por encontrar Louis? Ele fazia isso praticamente todos os dias nos ensaios! Só podia ser tédio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, claro que, quando ele estava morrendo de frio em frente a porta do seu prédio com as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta e viu Louis chegando todo empacotado com uma jaqueta jeans com gola de pelos, um cachecol enorme e uma touca deixando só a franja de fora, a sensação estranha que ele sentiu no estômago foi só arrependimento por não ter trazido uma touca para si também. Afinal, o que mais seria? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Oi—  Louis cumprimentou assim que ele chegou perto o suficiente de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Oi—  o cacheado respondeu com a mesma empolgação. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Demorei muito? —  perguntou preocupada com o frio que Harry estava passando denunciado por seu nariz vermelho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ah, não. Eu que tive que descer—  Harry respondendo balançando a mão no ar e se arrependendo de tirá-la do bolso logo em seguida—  Não sabia mais passar o tempo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vai me dizer que você acordou cedo—  Louis brincou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Tudo bem, eu não vou—  Harry respondeu piscando com um olho só.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Harry! Você está de férias! —  Louis fingiu indignação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Fala isso pro meu relógio interno—  pediu rindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Vamos ter que arranjar um jeito de dormir até tarde nos dias de folga, então—  declarou—  Eu acordei tão cedo que não tive nem coragem de levantar da cama hoje—  admitiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Somos os maiores fracassos em aproveitamento de férias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Pelo menos nós somos os maiores em alguma coisa—  Louis falou e Harry não conseguiu deixar de notar o sorriso cheio de segundas intenções que surgiu em seu rosto. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Controle-se</span>
  </em>
  <span>, era o que passava na mente do cacheado sem parar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Vamos? —  Harry mudou de assunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Vamos, claro—  Louis disse seguindo em direção ao ponto de ônibus mais próximo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Sem metrô hoje? —  Harry perguntou achando muito estranho pegar um ônibus para ir a algum lugar. O transporte coletivo de Londres funcionava incrivelmente bem, mas ele não tinha o hábito de usar nada que não fosse metrô.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  É perto demais pra ir de metrô—  Louis explicou—  Sem contar que eu gosto de ver a cidade pela janela pra variar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu acho que deve fazer um ano que não entro em um desses—  o cacheado comentou apontando para um ônibus que parava para uma moça embarcar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Até entendo, porque em Paris o trânsito fazia a viagem de ônibus encher o saco. Não que aqui não tenha trânsito! Eu só não me acostumei com a paisagem ainda, então é uma aventura sempre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Nunca morou em Londres ? —  Harry perguntou observando os movimentos de Louis atentamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Nope—  Louis respondeu concentrado em fazer sinal para que o próximo ônibus parasse—  De Doncaster diretamente para Paris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Você não tentou fazer teste pra cá? —  Harry ficou curioso para saber mais do mais velho de repente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ah, Harry—  Louis começou a explicar quando eles sentaram um ao lado do outro. Tomlinson colado na janela, obviamente—  Claro que eu tentei. Não é como se estivéssemos em uma posição de tentar um lugar só pra trabalhar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Sim, mas como você foi escolhido para o balé em Paris e não Londres?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Digamos que eu não fui tão bem no teste daqui—  respondeu misterioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Como assim não foi tão bem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu passei muito mal provavelmente de nervoso e minha barriga doía tanto que eu não consegui fazer nada direito—  Louis explicou cobrindo o rosto com as mãos morrendo de vergonha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Isso aconteceu comigo também! —  Harry respondeu animado—  Mas com sorte foi em um exame que eu fiz para uma companhia irlandesa. Louis ficou bem mais aliviado sabendo que não era o único.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Foi assim que eu acabei na França. Eu passei em outras grandes companhias, só que o salário lá era maior—  finalizou dando de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  E agora a companhia te quer para dar aulas! —  Harry concluiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  O mundo dá voltas, pequeno gafanhoto—  Louis brincou dando 2 tapinhas no ombro do cacheado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ficou morrendo de vontade de perguntar o que tinha acontecido para ele sair de Paris já que parecia que tudo estava tão organizado para Louis lá. Algo o dizia que não era a hora certa, no entanto. Quem sabe na próxima semana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis tinha se concentrado na janela e Harry estava concentrado em encarar o mais velho como tinha feito durante o filme na semana anterior. Ótimo, ele estava se tornando um stalker esquisito agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Sabe—  Louis soltou de repente assustando Harry—  Eu posso sentir você me encarar—  avisou e se virou a tempo de ver as bochechas do cacheado se igualarem a cor do nariz congelado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ah, eu… É—  Harry tentou arranjar uma desculpa, mas só sentia seu rosto esquentar ainda mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Tá tudo bem, cachinhos. Eu sei que ninguém resiste aos meus olhos azuis e meu nariz perfeitinho—  fez uma piada na tentativa de amenizar o clima. E fingiu que isso não tinha começado a dar esperanças ao seu coração vagabundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Niall também tem olhos azuis—  resmungou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Tem e você sabe muito bem que não são tão incríveis quanto os meus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Queria ter a sua auto estima, Lou—  Harry provocou mesmo concordando plenamente com o que o mais velho tinha falado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Se continuar andando comigo vai chegar lá tranquilamente—  Louis riu—  Cachinhos, nós descemos aqui—  ele disse apertando o botão no pilar em frente a eles para que o motorista pudesse parar o ônibus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ah—  Harry soltou se apressando para levantar e acompanhar o mais velho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sabe—  Louis puxou assunto depois de vários passos dados em silêncio completo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Você já percebeu que sempre tenta puxar assunto assim? —  Harry perguntou esboçando uma risada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Assim como? —  Louis perguntou curioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Com um “sabe” do nada—  ele explicou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu faço isso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Uhum—  Harry tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  É isso é ruim? —  Louis perguntou sentindo uma onda de insegurança de repente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Não, Lou—  Harry se apressou para tirar isso da cabeça do rapaz—  É só uma observação. Eu acho interessante—  completou com um tom de voz mais baixa, porque de repente tinha percebido que tinha reparado demais no outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ah—  Louis respondeu sem saber o que falar a partir daí. Harry tinha esse poder de deixá-lo completamente inseguro em alguns segundos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  E ai? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  E ai o que? —  Louis perguntou franzindo o rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  O que eu sei? —  Harry perguntou achando graça nesse Louis muito diferente do que ele estava acostumado. Sem a ironia o tempo inteiro e o sorriso arrogante. Ele gostava dessa versão que estava ali andando ao seu lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ah! Eu só ia dizer que eu ainda não conheci os pontos turísticos daqui—  deu de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Nenhum? —  Harry perguntou sem acreditar</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Nope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Nem o Big Ben? Palácio de Buckingham? —  o cacheado perguntou recebendo uma negativa com a cabeça de Louis—  É sério? Você nasceu na Inglaterra, Lou! —  Harry falou indignado e Louis sorriu, percebendo que o mais novo tinha começado a usar o apelido sem nem perceber agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Mas eu sempre tive milhares de irmãs! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  E?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  E aí que não era fácil pra minha mãe viajar com tanto filho assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Você nunca tinha saído de Doncaster até a França?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Tirando a casa da minha vó que fica em Manchester, não.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Semana que vem vamos aproveitar as férias para resolver isso—  Harry decidiu—  Agora me diz que esse restaurante está chegando, senão meu nariz vai congelar de vez—  pediu e Louis riu com carinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Estamos, cachinhos—  respondeu sorrindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E eles realmente estavam. Na esquina daquele mesmo quarteirão tinha uma pequena cantina italiana de aspecto bem familiar. A fachada não era como todas as outras que Harry conhecia, com bandeiras da Itália por todo o lugar e o nome do lugar escrito com neons. Esse era bem mais suave, com cores neutras, muitas plantas e grandes janelas. Claro que o cacheado se apaixonou instantaneamente. Principalmente depois de sentir o aroma de alho e molho de tomate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Foi aqui que eu almocei quando estava procurando apartamentos—  Louis explicou quando os dois se sentavam em uma mesa colada na janela. Exigência de Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Um belo achado—  elogiou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Espera até você experimentar a comida—  Louis falou piscando o olho direito em direção ao cacheado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais uma vez, Harry ficou surpreso como a conversa entre os dois começou a fluir sem nenhuma forçação de barra. Louis era muito divertido e cada vez mais, seu preconceito com a postura arrogante do mais velho diminuía. Sem contar que a comida era realmente gostosa e relativamente barata. Niall iria adorar aquele lugar.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. O resto do dia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>—  E agora? —  Harry perguntou após eles dividirem um pedaço de tiramisù e pagarem a conta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu não sei, você sugeriu que a gente ficasse o dia inteiro junto—  Louis jogou a responsabilidade para o outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu não tenho nenhuma criatividade, Louis! Se depender de mim, nós voltamos para casa e assistimos um filme ou dois até a hora que você cansar de mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Não é uma má ideia, mas acho que seriam pelo menos 3 filmes—  Louis falou mostrando a língua para o mais novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Nós podemos aproveitar que estamos em um bairro mais afastado de casa e dar uma volta? —  Harry propôs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  E depois podemos ir para sua casa assistir mais DVDs? —  Louis pediu com um biquinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Claro!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Prometo não dormir no sofá de novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pode dormir à vontade—  Harry sorriu com a lembrança do sono pacifico de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Não fala isso que meu cérebro vai realmente aceitar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Então pode dormir, mas só quando estiver muito cansado—  Harry mudou de opinião e o mais velho teve que controlar sua vontade de agarrar o cacheado ali mesmo. Ele era tão fofo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Combinado—  falou por fim tentando esconder a ternura por trás do sorriso que estava dando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles vestiram os seus casacos e saíram lado a lado do restaurante andando pela rua sem rumo. Harry conhecia muito sobre Londres, afinal já estava por lá há um tempo considerável. Isso não queria dizer que ele conhecia Londres inteira, entretanto. É uma cidade bem grande. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O assunto que estava sendo discutido enquanto eles pegavam as suas coisas para sair foi mantido até pelo menos 2 quarteirões até que aquele silêncio que apavorava Harry surgiu mais uma vez. Sua cabeça começou a procurar todos os tipos de assuntos que eles ainda não tinham abordado. Ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas reparou que Louis parecia pronto para fazer o mesmo e decidiu deixar essa bola para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu acho que a gente precisa conversar sobre uma coisa—  Louis começou e o sangue de Harry gelou. A cara que o mais velho fazia denunciava que certamente não era coisa boa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Precisamos? —  perguntou sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Ele queria chorar quando os olhos azuis fixaram nos seus verdes e ele conseguiu ler quão assustado Louis. Merda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Er, talvez—  o mais velho desviou o olhar e coçou a nuca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Então pode falar—  Harry só queria acabar com aquilo logo. Óbvio que não iria conseguir passar um dia tranquilo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Acho melhor procurarmos um lugar para sentar—  Louis falou apontando para uma praça enorme que estava bem próxima dos rapazes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry parou para admirar o lugar antes de ouvir a bomba que Louis tinha para ele. Um lago enorme o suficiente para ter uma pequena ponte de metal que ligava uma margem a outra era rodeado por inúmeras árvores. Vários bancos estavam estrategicamente colocados ao longo de um caminho feito ali para facilitar a caminhada dentro do parque. Como ele nunca tinha visto isso ainda? Era incrível o contraste que a cidade grande tinha em relação àquele pedaço de natureza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu amei esse lugar—  soltou meio sonhador enquanto eles sentavam em um dos bancos perto da ponte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  É realmente impressionante—  Louis teve que concordar, apesar do nervosismo que ele sentia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Tá, fala o que você precisa falar—  Harry se cortou abruptamente, virando na direção de Louis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Então—  ele começou sem saber como continuar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Então? —  Harry tentou encorajar mesmo sem saber se estava pronto para ouvir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Tá—  Louis se interrompeu e se ajeitou no banco virando completamente para Harry—  Você com certeza lembra o dia que o John apareceu lá no estúdio anunciando que teríamos as férias—  Harry concordou com a cabeça—  Ele obviamente me trouxe notícias ruins também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Sabia!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Essa infelizmente te envolve—  coçou a nuca mais uma vez—  Eu meio que já tinha mandado a proposta de roteiro da apresentação para os velhos antes de saber do seu problema com altura—  ele explicou e Harry jogou a cabeça para trás entendendo tudo. Ele sabia que uma vez que os velhos aprovam uma coisa, era impossível mudar a cabeça deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Isso quer dizer que… —  ele começou, mas ambos sabiam que ele nem precisava terminar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Que o Liam não vai poder te cobrir nessa parte, é—  Louis falou por ele com o sorriso mais triste que o cacheado tinha visto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Isso é… —  Harry tentou expressar o que sentia em palavras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Uma merda gigante, eu sei! —  Louis reclamou—  Eu realmente tentei corrigir isso, mas não deu—  ele parecia verdadeiramente arrependido. O coração de Harry derreteu completamente ao ver os olhos de Louis cheios de lágrimas. Tanto que ele nem conseguiu pensar na merda que seria ali agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ei—  ele disse num impulso levantando o queixo do mais velho que tinha abaixado a cabeça. O toque tinha sido tão íntimo que fez Harry sorrir involuntariamente—  Tá tudo bem—  garantiu e recebeu um olhar muito confuso de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Não tá não—  respondeu ainda confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Não, mas eu sei que nós vamos dar um jeito—  Harry falou dando de ombros e largando o rosto do menor. Ele não estava se reconhecendo. Como Niall costumava dizer, Harry sempre era dramático demais, mas naquele momento ele só conseguia pensar em tirar a expressão de tristeza do rosto de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Vamos! —  Louis começou a se animar de repente. Ele secou discretamente uma lágrima que tinha caído do seu olho esquerdo e tentou sorrir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu não tenho a menor ideia como, mas vamos—  Harry completou e os dois começaram a rir deixando o clima extremamente leve para o alívio de Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Acho que eu vou ter que dormir no seu sofá antes do final do primeiro filme—  Louis declarou ainda rindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Não vai não, agora você me deve pelo menos um filme inteiro—  Harry respondeu cruzando os braços e fazendo biquinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Tudo bem, eu vou me manter acordado em pelo menos um filme inteiro só por você—  disse piscando para Harry que voltou a rir deixando as covinhas à mostra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Niall sabia disso? —  ele perguntou de repente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Se eu responder que sim ele vai estar encrencado?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ele sempre está encrencado comigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ele já sabia, mas se você falar que fui eu quem contei, vou negar até a morte—  Louis avisou enquanto observava as pessoas caminhando ali perto do lago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Aquele loiro oxigenado me paga—  Harry fingiu irritação. Na verdade ele estava satisfeito por ter recebido a informação direto de Louis e não ao acaso ou pelo Niall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois desse assunto ter sido finalizado, os dois continuaram ali conversando por mais algum tempo. O lugar tinha vários esquilos e o passatempo deles no momento era ficar tentando achar todos. Só decidiram voltar para a casa de Harry depois que o frio começou a ficar intenso demais para aguentar, já que o Sol estava começando a se pôr muito cedo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No apartamento, Harry fazia um chá para aquecê-los enquanto Louis tentava decidir mais uma vez entre os DVDs do cacheado o que eles iriam assistir. Na verdade a coleção dele era bem resumida aos filmes que comprava quando era mais novo, então não tinha nenhuma história muito incrível por ali. A fascinação de Louis era uma coisa muito curiosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Esse! —  Louis exclamou em voz alta levantando a caixa do DVD no mesmo momento em que Harry apareceu na sala com duas canecas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  A nova onda do imperador? —  perguntou tentando ler o título.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  É, algum problema? —  o outro perguntou, se sentindo inseguro mais uma vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Não, eu assisti recentemente com Niall—  Harry explicou colando as canecas na mesinha de centro e se aconchegando no sofá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ah, eu procuro outro então—  Louis soltou decepcionado como da última vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Louis, não disse que precisava procurar outro—  Harry repreendeu um pouco incomodado. Era isso que Niall sentia quando tinha que lidar com ele?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Não? Tem certeza?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Tenho, coloca ai no aparelho e senta logo aqui antes que o chá esfrie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Tá, mas qualquer coisa a gente troca—  Louis ficava irritado consigo as vezes quando estava perto do cacheado, porque ele conseguia fingir que era seguro perto das outras pessoas, porém algo o impedia de fazer o mesmo com Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  A gente não vai trocar—  garantiu Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essa era uma das melhores animações na opinião de Harry. Ele ria demais nas mesmas partes todas as vezes que assistia. E não eram poucas. Louis também parecia se divertir muito. Quando os dois terminaram de tomar o chá, Harry levantou bruscamente e sumiu no corredor atrás do sofá. Louis ficou se questionando se ele deveria pausar o filme ou não, já que o cacheado não tinha avisado o que iria fazer. No momento em que ele pegou o controle na mão, o mais novo voltou com um cobertor que parecia ser bem quentinho nas mãos. Louis sorriu com a ideia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry voltou a sentar no sofá e ofereceu metade do cobertor para Louis que aceitou sem hesitar ainda com o sorriso no rosto. Ele adorava assistir filmes debaixo do cobertor nos dias mais frios. Harry também sorriu enquanto se afundava ainda mais no sofá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E então, os dois dormiram. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi um sono praticamente simultâneo. Eles deveriam estar tão cansados que dormiram o filme inteiro e depois não acordaram até que ouviram uma batida insistente na porta. Harry foi o primeiro a abrir os olhos, porque ele reconheceu a quem pertencia a batida. Quando olhou para baixo tentando entender o que tinha acontecido encontrou um Louis deitado com a cabeça próxima do seu joelho dormindo pacificamente. Ele não queria levantar para abrir a porta, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria sentir seu coração acelerado com a visão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claro que seu medo de relacionamentos falou mais alto e Harry tirou a cabeça do amigo calmamente de seu colo para não acordá-lo e seguiu até a porta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Harry! —  Niall cumprimentou do jeito alto de sempre. Ele se apressou a fechar a porta atrás de si para não acordar Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Shhh, seu escandaloso—  brincou—  Como foi o ensaio?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Foi bom, mas tá melhor agora que eu estou em casa—  Niall foi sincero—  Por que estamos conversando no corredor, hein? —  ele perguntou levantando a sobrancelha direita de maneira sugestiva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Porque o Louis dormiu no sofá de novo—  o cacheado explicou tentando dar de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Então quer dizer que vocês realmente ficaram o dia inteiro juntos? —  Niall perguntou sem conseguir conter sua animação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu diria que dormimos mais tempo do que ficamos acordados juntos, mas sim—  Harry não conseguiu conter um sorriso tímido que se formava em seus lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Acho que eu estou perdendo meu melhor amigo—  o loiro falou de um jeito dramático.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Niall! Não diga uma coisa dessas! Eu já conversei com uma corretora de imóveis para eu ir visitar uns apartamentos na quarta—  pediu Harry preocupado de verdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu tô brincando, cacheado—  Niall respondeu rindo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Harry? —  eles ouviram uma voz chamando pelo mais novo dentro do apartamento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Acho que a bela adormecida acordou—  Niall constatou o óbvio apontando para a porta fechada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Oi, Lou! Estamos aqui—  Harry avisou o mais velho depois de abrir a porta. E claro que Louis não facilitava as coisas ficando tão fofo depois de acordar com o rosto inchado e o cabelo bagunçado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Oi, Loulou! —  Niall voltou a falar mais alto e andou até o sofá para abraçar o amigo, deixando Harry plantado na porta observando a cena um pouco incerto do que sentir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Desculpa, Harry, eu dormi—  Louis pediu esfregando o olho depois que Niall o largou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Nah, relaxa, o Harry vai sobreviver—  Niall falou antes que o cacheado tivesse qualquer chance de abrir a boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu só vou te desculpar porque eu dormi também-- Harry corrigiu revirando o olho para o loiro enquanto ele trancava a porta do apartamento de novo e Niall se ajeitava embaixo do cobertor no sofá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Dormiu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Acho que o cobertor deixou tudo confortável demais—  Harry respondeu rindo—  Vai ficar pro jantar, loiro? —  perguntou batendo na perna do amigo para que ele abrisse espaço para sentar no sofá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Claro que vou—  Niall respondeu levantando a perna e colocando em cima do colo e Harry depois que ele sentou—  Quer dizer, isso se estiver tudo bem para vocês… Segunda é o seu dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Talvez eu devesse ir— Louis falou se espreguiçando—  Tá ficando tarde—  completou e Harry olhou para Niall pedindo silenciosamente que o amigo fizesse alguma coisa. O loiro só respondeu com um leve dar de ombros não sabendo o que dizer dessa vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Er, mesmo? —  Harry perguntou depois de entender que o loiro seria inútil ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  É, acho melhor— Louis concluindo começando a se arrumar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fica— Harry pediu tão baixo que os outros dois acharam que tinham escutado errado. Os olhos de Niall se arregalaram quando ele olhou para o melhor amigo e viu a sinceridade no olhar. Olha, ele esperava que os dois se tocassem, mas Harry estava realmente o surpreendendo. De um jeito muito bom, claro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ãhn— Louis não tinha acreditado ainda no que tinha acontecido— Eu… Eu fico— decidiu por fim. Seria impossível negar um pedido daqueles de qualquer maneira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ótimo! — Harry respondeu animado e levantou correndo até a cozinha— Eu peço a comida e vocês escolhem o filme— gritou de lá, discando o número de seu restaurante favorito.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Betty tem uma queda por rapazes de olhos azuis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry estava se sentindo muito em paz naquela quarta feira. Ele finalmente tinha pegado o ritmo das férias e tinha acordado tarde naquele dia. Demorou pra levantar e só saiu da cama porque tinha horário marcado antes do almoço com aquela corretora que o ajudaria a encontrar um lugar novo para ele e Niall se tudo desse certo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na segunda tudo tinha acabado perfeitamente bem. Niall e Louis tinham dormido na casa de Harry depois de comerem e assistirem a algum filme. E, por mais que custasse para admitir ainda, Harry já estava gostando muito da companhia de Louis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E ele não sabia direito, mas talvez todos esses motivos tenham feito ele acordar tão bem naquela manhã.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levantou da cama poucos minutos antes de ter que sair de casa para encontrar a mulher. Agora o frio em Londres estava realmente intenso e Harry nem sabia se tinha roupa suficiente para andar pelas ruas da cidade visitando apartamentos que não estavam com o sistema de aquecimento ligado. De qualquer maneira, ele teria que sobreviver. Então, optou por abrir mão do estilo e colocou uma calça de moletom bem quentinha que tinha no armário e as habituais camadas de blusas que costumava usar para ir ao ensaio. Colocou uma touca de lã e um cachecol e decidiu que teria que ser o suficiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A busca pelo apartamento ideal e que os dois pudessem pagar, não era uma tarefa que Harry achou que seria fácil. Mesmo assim, ele ficou surpreso com quantas vezes ele teve que negar as opções que a corretora estava apresentando. Ou o lugar era caro demais ou não tinha espaço suficiente ou Harry simplesmente sabia que não combinava com ele e o amigo. O cacheado estava quase desistindo, bem como a corretora, uma mulher de meia idade com um cabelo muito bem arrumado e roupas impecáveis. Ela pensou por vários minutos antes de lembrar de um lugar perto do prédio atual deles que talvez Harry pudesse gostar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois andaram até o prédio conversando sobre aquelas coisas que todo mundo fala com gente desconhecida. Harry descobriu que ela tinha dois filhos que não moravam mais em Londres e que faziam qualquer coisa da vida que ele não se incomodou em decorar e que ela trabalhava como corretora desde muito nova. E ela descobriu que Harry trabalhava na companhia de ballet e prometeu que iria assistir a apresentação nova no primeiro horário que tivesse. O cacheado duvidou um pouco disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando eles chegaram no lugar, Harry ficou secretamente feliz por poder voltar a falar só de negócios e de contratos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O apartamento ficava em um prédio com uma fachada semelhante ao atual deles. Claro que Harry ainda não conquistaria os tijolinhos à vista que tanto amava, mas ele sentiu que o lugar tinha muito potencial. Ainda mais quando ela abriu a porta do apartamento e uma janela enorme os saudou ali com uma vista incrível no que deveria ser uma sala. A cozinha ficava em um cômodo separado e não em um conceito aberto e os dois quartos que tinham ali não eram enormes, mas do tamanho ideal. A melhor parte é que tinham dois banheiros! E quando a mulher falou o valor, Harry quase chorou de emoção! Eles podiam pagar com uma pequena folga ainda!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry fotografou o lugar e pediu para a corretora reservar o aluguel e os encontrar novamente no sábado para que Niall também pudesse ver e decidir. Mesmo que o loiro tivesse dito que confiava na opinião de Harry, ele achou melhor mostrar pessoalmente para o amigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois se despediram satisfeitos e quando o cacheado virou a esquina o prédio em potencial ficou ainda mais perfeito: o pub da Betty estava ali bem mais próximo do que costuma ser! Ele já sabia onde iria almoçar hoje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mandou mais uma mensagem para Niall, primeiro para ele ficar invejado com o almoço que ele teria e segundo para que ele pudesse ficar empolgado com essa parte da nova possível casa também. As duas deram certo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Cadê o Niall? —  foi o jeito especial que Betty cumprimentou Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu sabia que ele era seu favorito—  Harry respondeu tirando a touca e o cachecol e apoiando no balcão e esperando a mulher para um abraço apertado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  O que eu posso fazer, tenho uma coisa por olhos azuis—  ela disse piscando para o cacheado—  Tipo aquele mocinho ali—  ela apontou com a cabeça para a mesa de canto e Harry balançou negativamente a cabeça ao ver um rapaz sentado de costas bebendo um copo de cerveja olhando atentamente para a TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  A senhora não é velha demais para isso, Betty? — provocou e recebeu um tapa no braço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  O dia que eu for velha demais para olhar para homens bonitos eu não quero mais estar viva, meu amor—  ela respondeu apertando as bochechas do cacheado que sorria com ternura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Você tem toda razão—  ele continuou com o sorriso—  Onde eu vou sentar, Betty? Seu lugar está muito concorrido—  falou com os braços cruzados tentando achar um lugar vazio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Bem, você pode sentar ali com o rapaz do olho bonito—  ela piscou mais uma vez fazendo Harry gargalhar dessa vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O som da risada de Harry chamou atenção do tal rapaz bonito que olhou para trás curioso. Claro que tinha que ser. Os olhos do cacheado se arregalaram quando ele percebeu que conhecia o bendito. Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ei, Harry! —  ele chamou sem pensar direito. Harry acenou com a mão livre e olhou significativamente para Betty que sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Oi, Lou!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Você… er… veio para almoçar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Sim! Eu e Niall sempre almoçamos por aqui—  ele explicou—  E você?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  O cheiro da comida me atraiu, na verdade. Eu tinha uma belíssima pizza de ontem para almoçar, mas não consegui voltar para casa depois disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nesse momento, Harry já estava perto da mesa o suficiente para sentar na cadeira, mas ele não conseguiu fazer isso sem um convite. Betty se aproximou da mesa com a desculpa de que iria anotar os pedidos de Louis. Ela abraçou Harry de lado esperando uma apresentação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Oh, Louis—  Harry disse abraçando a senhora de volta—  Essa é a Betty. Ela é a responsável por eu não morrer de fome no meu primeiro ano aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  E o Niall também—  ela lembrou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Do Niall por mais tempo que eu—  Harry riu—  E como você pode ver, ele é o favorito dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis observava os dois com o carinho que ele tinha medo de estar desenvolvendo pelo mais novo. Mesmo assim, era difícil não sorrir com a interação daqueles dois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  E o Louis também dança? —  ela perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  O Louis dançava muito—  Harry explicou pela primeira vez admitindo que Louis era um bom dançarino—  Agora ele é nosso coreógrafo experimental. Inclusive, vamos te esperar na peça que ele está criando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  O Niall vai estar? —  ela perguntou sem se dar conta que tinha citado o loiro mais uma vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu te disse, sem o Niall aqui eu não sou nada—  Harry disse a puxando para mais um abraço—  Mas sim, Betty, ele estará também. E você sabe que ele vai continuar na apresentação de fim de ano, né?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Claro que sei—  ela respondeu fingindo estar ofendida—  Que tipo de fã você acha que eu sou? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ótimo, ele vai ficar muito chateado se você não for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu preciso trabalhar, pare de me atrapalhar, Harry—  ela brincou—  Já sabem o que vão querer? —  Harry olhou para Louis pedindo que ele o convidasse para sentar na mesa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Acho que eu vou ter que conversar com o Harry sobre isso agora que eu descobri que ele conhece a dona—  falou fazendo um sinal para que Harry se sentasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu vou lá quando estivermos prontos—  Harry falou para Betty enquanto se arrumava na mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Beleza, querido. Qualquer coisa eu vou estar lá na cozinha—  ela se despediu de Louis e piscou discretamente para Harry antes de sair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ela é uma senhora muito fofa—  Louis disse sorrindo assim que Harry tinha terminado de se acomodar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ela é quase da família—  Harry concordou—  Tipo uma tia-avó que todo mundo gosta—  sorriu discretamente e olhou para baixo envergonhado com o que iria dizer em seguida—  Tem certeza que eu não te atrapalho aqui? Posso comer no balcão sem problemas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Harry—  Louis teve que conter o impulso de colocar a mão sob a do cacheado, afinal, por que ele faria isso? —  Eu não te convidei só para fazer a Betty gostar de mim… Pelo menos não só por isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ei—  o cacheado fingiu ficar ofendido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Agora, me conta o que você gosta de comer aqui—  pediu mudando de assunto para que Harry não ficasse mais inseguro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu verdadeiramente gosto de qualquer coisa que a Betty cozinhe—  foi sincero—  Mas… huuum… Hoje tem essa opção de bolo de carne que faz tempo que ela não faz—  explicou analisando o cardápio do dia—  Não é todo mundo que gosta de bolo de carne, então eu te recomendo o clássico fish and chips, porque é divino e não tem erro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Certo—  o mais velho respondeu analisando o cardápio também—  Acho que eu vou arriscar o bolo de carne—  decidiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Posso pedir? —  Harry perguntou apontando para o balcão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Por favor!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry assentiu e se levantou para fazer os pedidos para Betty. Pegou uma cerveja para ele também, afinal, estava de férias e não teria nada para fazer mais tarde de qualquer maneira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Como vão as suas férias? —  Louis perguntou quando ele voltou com a cerveja na mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Estão ótimas agora—  ele falou tomando um grande gole da bebida—  Eu finalmente consegui acordar tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Só agora? —  Louis riu e tomou um gole de sua cerveja também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Hoje eu consegui chutar o balde de verdade—  ele explicou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Parabéns? —  Louis usou o tom irônico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Obrigado—  Harry respondeu com o mesmo tom apoiando os cotovelos na mesa quase… Flertando?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  E depois? —  o mais velho perguntou antes de deixar suas bochechas corarem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Huum, depois eu fui atrás de um lugar para mudar com o Niall já que nosso contrato de aluguel está quase acabando—  explicou relaxando na cadeira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  E conseguiu? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu espero que sim, mas vamos ter que esperar sábado quando ele conseguir dar uma olhada no lugar também—  Harry brincava com as gotas de água que se formavam no copo—  E você?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Hum, eu acordei bem tarde também, mas não tive coragem de sair de casa até que eu terminei meu café da manhã e percebi que só tinha a pizza de ontem na geladeira. Aí eu tive que me convencer a manhã inteira de que eu tinha que ir ao mercado. Saí só agora—  contou rindo de leve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  E cadê as compras?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Então, eu passei por aqui e meu estômago roncou—  Harry ria agora—  Aí eu decidi que era um bom horário para almoçar—  e que bem que ele fez isso, quis completar, mas achou que seria demais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Incrível—  Harry continuava a rir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Aqui, meninos—  Betty surgiu com os dois pratos de comida na mão—  Parece que eu sabia que você ia vir hoje, né? Fiz seu favorito sem querer—  ela falou para o cacheado que olhava para a comida com muita satisfação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu não sei, mas fico feliz que tenha feito—  respondeu mal conseguindo esperar para começar a comer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Aproveitem—  ela pediu e saiu mais uma vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry cortou um pedaço do bolo de carne e comeu secretamente observando a reação que Louis teria ao fazer a mesma coisa. O mais velho não decepcionou, fechando os olhos para apreciar a comida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Meu deus, Harry—  ele disse cobrindo a boca com a mão—  Isso é bom demais!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é? —  Harry pediu animado por Louis ter gostado. Ele era um tiete de carteirinha daquela mulher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Divino! Eu nem gosto muito de bolo de carne—  ele admitiu rindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E assim eles finalizaram mais uma refeição juntos naquela semana. Harry nem tinha odiado de novo. Maldito Niall que sempre tinha razão. Ele não poderia errar pelo menos uma vez? Eles se despediram de Betty que já estava tratando Louis tão bem quanto Harry, evidenciando a quedinha que ela tinha por rapazes de olhos azuis e prometeram voltar mais vezes. O cacheado nem conseguiu contar que provavelmente iriam morar mais perto do pub para não criar falsas esperanças nele mesmo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois eles saíram e Harry não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Ele meio que queria ir até o mercado com Louis, mas ao mesmo tempo achava que iria encher muito o saco se pedisse. Louis pensava a mesma coisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Bom…—  Harry começou quando eles chegaram naquele ponto crítico em que eles teriam que se despedir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Muito obrigado pelo almoço, foi ótimo—  Louis agradeceu mais uma vez—  E por ter me apresentado a Betty. Agora eu estou na missão de ser o favorito dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Boa sorte com isso—  Harry desejou—  Ganhar do Niall em popularidade é muito difícil—  constatou o óbvio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Isso nós teremos que ver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu vou…—  Harry começou ao mesmo tempo que Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Você quer…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Você primeiro—  o cacheado pediu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Não, pode ir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  O que você ia dizer parecia mais importante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Tá—  Louis foi vencido—  Você quer ir até o mercado comigo? —  perguntou e então se deu conta de que era uma sugestão péssima. Quem fazia esse tipo de coisa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Claro, por que não? —  Harry tentou fingir que não era nada demais. Louis soltou um sorriso sincero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Eu deixo você escolher um docinho—  ele brincou.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>